A Time to Change
by Solmar
Summary: TRADUCCION. Harry nunca deseó ser el Niño que Vivió y su deseo es concedido. Ahora tiene que afrontar las consecuencias, sacrificará todo lo que ganó para salvar su mundo. Encontrará el amor pero, ¿le será arrebatado como todo lo demás? HPSS Slash
1. Capítulo 1

**TITULO:** A Time to Change

**AUTOR:** Sansa

**URL (inglés):** www . cipher-wotr . com / viewstory . php?sid 1169&warning R

_Harry desea no ser nunca el Niño que Vivió y su deseo es concedido. Ahora tiene que afrontar las consecuencias, sacrificando todo lo que ha ganado para salvar su mundo. Encuentra el amor a lo largo del camino pero, ¿le será arrebatado como todo lo demás? HPSS - Slash_

**WARNINGS: **Lenguaje gráfico, Slash, Violencia.

**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece. Todo pertenece a JKR.**

**TIME TO CHANGE**

_Para todo hay un ciclo,_

_un tiempo para todo propósito bajo el cielo._

_Un tiempo para amar, y un tiempo para odiar;_

_Un tiempo para la guerra, y un tiempo para la paz._

**Capítulo 1**

_Severus._

_¿Puedes creer que estoy sentado aquí por milésima vez desde que pasó todo esto y preguntándome en qué demonios me he metido esta vez? Estoy seguro de que darías un resoplido indignado y descartarías mi pregunta con un gesto de '¿y qué hay de nuevo?' Aunque, vamos a pensarlo, eso es algo que tu antiguo ser haría. He empezado a notar que a tu nuevo ser le importan mis sentimientos de una forma enteramente diferente, maravillosa. No estoy seguro de cuál de vosotros me pone más nervioso._

_12 de Febrero, 1997, nueva línea temporal._

0000000000

Harry caminaba con desgana de habitación en habitación, en Grimmauld Place, sin llevar la cuenta de su progreso o dirección, simplemente moviéndose por hacer algo. Cosa rara, se sentía más seguro si se mantenía en movimiento. Impedía que los pensamientos y sentimientos asfixiantes le abrumaran. Incluso sentía que si iba a sentarse en algún lugar, encontraría imposible levantarse otra vez. En su depresión, hasta fantaseaba en caer contra una de las mullidas sillas y desaparecer en la tapicería donde podía quedarse para siempre, caliente por el fuego e innecesario. No superfluo. Sólo innecesario.

Se sentía completamente cansado de ser necesitado. Ser necesitado había tomado unas connotaciones desagradables esos últimos meses. Le necesitaban para enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro y matarle, le necesitaban para coordinar los refuerzos defensivos de los estudiantes de nivel superior en el colegio y, para mantener la moral, le necesitaban alegre durante las vacaciones. Después de todo, no querría alterar a nadie al admitir que todo el mundo mágico estaba hundiéndose a su alrededor. A la realidad no le correspondía levantar su fea cabeza cerca de las Navidades. Deja que la gente entierre sus proverbiales cabezas en la arena, pensó. No iba a cambiar nada.

Harry se encogía ante la realidad que todos estaban ignorando. Muchos buenos magos y brujas eran masacrados todos los días. De uno en uno, las demás razas mágicas del mundo estaban cayendo, o en batalla contra Voldemort o por deserción a su causa. Harry casi podía sentir la maldad filtrándose a escala en su camino.

Y hasta ahora, día tras día, Harry no hacía nada. Asistía a clases. No quería perderse ésas, séptimo curso es tan importante y debía seguir centrado en los NEWTS, pensó con sarcasmo. Si no le iba bien, ¿qué haría con su vida? Harry se rió con amargura, el sonido rebotando alrededor de la gran habitación vacía.

No estoy hacienda nada, se dijo. Me siento y espero a aquellos que creen que saben qué está pasando para que me digan qué hacer, y aún así se muere más gente, pensó. Dios, sin embargo estaba cansado. Cansado de luchar y harto de intentar convencer a Dumbledore y a la Orden de que era necesario más acción preventiva.

Harry detuvo su andar inquieto mientras pasaba por el mantel. Fotografías hermosamente enmarcadas decoraban la superficie. Pasó sus manos frías y húmedas sobre sus vaqueros, antes de alargar la mano para deslizar sus dedos sobre las diversas imágenes. Figuras que se movían de un lado a otro del marco, riéndose y saludándole con la mano. La mayoría eran de sus padres, Remus y Sirius.

Sirius. Yo le maté. Ese pensamiento, no importaba cuán viejo o usado, siempre dejaba sin aliento a Harry. Que pudiera haber hecho tanto daño, con su negligencia e inexperiencia, nunca dejaba de quitarle la capacidad de respirar.

El silencio del despacho se hizo opresivo, pero Harry no se fue. En cambio, paseó por la habitación, de un lado a otro, recordando la reunión de la Orden hacía poco rato.

Snape estaba sentado, completamente estoico como siempre, mientras informaba sobre las muertes e incursiones más recientes. Sus ojos habían vuelto hacia Harry más de una vez y, contra su voluntad, sentía encogerse bajo la fría mirada del más mayor. Eres inadecuado, decía la mirada. Eres un fracaso. Harry había apartado la mirada, suspirando y restregándose sus doloridos ojos bajo sus gafas.

Aunque Snape no era el peor. Ni una posibilidad remota. También estaban aquellos miembros de la Orden que miraban a Harry como si esperaran que hiciera algo. Harry sabía que estaban suplicando en silencio que detuviera esa locura. Después de todo, eso era para lo que había nacido. Ponte a ello, le gritaban silenciosamente esas personas.

Pero incluso ésos no eran lo peor de todo. No, ese honor estaba reservado para gente como Remus y Dumbledore. La compasión en sus ojos estaba tan mal disimulada que un niño de dos años se habría dado cuenta. No dejes que te afecte, lo transmitían con sus ojos y sus roces reconfortantes. Nada de esto es culpa tuya.

Harry se sentía más traicionado por las flagrantes mentiras de esos dos, sus dos mentores y amigos de más confianza, que los miles que le culpaban en silencio. Claro que es culpa mía, les gritaba en silencio en su mente. Había mantenido sus ojos sobre cada interlocutor sucesivamente, manteniendo las apariencias de participación en la reunión, pero en su mente protestaba furiosamente contra ellos. Mi pasividad causa más muertes absurdas, ambas muggles y mágicas, cada día.

Harry se dejó caer contra la silla más cercana y se inclinó hacia delante apoyando su cabeza en sus manos. No por primera vez, deseó que el destino le hubiera repartido una mano diferente. Estaba agotado. Tan cansado de todo, la responsabilidad, las cargas y la culpa. Todo lo que deseaba a veces era el tipo de vida que tenía su amigo Ron: la seguridad de una familia cariñosa, una infancia feliz y, sobre todo, libertad de su maldita cicatriz y todo lo que llegaba a representar.

- Odio esto - Susurró con vehemencia - Odio esta vida y… voy a odiarme a mí mismo - Cosa sorprendente, expresar con palabras este pensamiento le condujo a esa sencilla verdad. A Harry le quedaba muy poco de sí mismo de lo que estar orgulloso.

Mientras Harry se apoyaba en la silla, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo, un susurro tenue se arrastraba dentro de su cabeza. Al principio no se dio cuenta, al estar hipnotizado por el pesado silencio de la habitación. Sin embargo, después de unos minutos, se dio cuenta de su incongruencia con los sonidos normales de la casa.

Harry se levantó y giro lentamente en un círculo, intentando localizar el origen de los susurros. Mientras alcanzaba su varita en alarma, una luz tenue desde una de las estanterías le llamó la atención. Se movió lentamente hacia la librería, observando el objeto extraño que parecía llamarle.

Era un disco pequeño, en realidad parecía una pequeña roca, y a pesar de que Harry nunca la había notado antes específicamente, parecía familiar. La cogió y le dio vueltas en su mano, buscando algún indicio de su origen o uso. Inmediatamente, el susurro se amplificó a una voz clara, inconfundible.

- Soy inofensivo. Soy un amigo - Susurró la voz - ¿Por qué te lamentas?

- Me odio - Respondió Harry. Se sentó otra vez en el sillón y acarició suavemente la piedra lisa en su mano. Sólo el simple acto de tocarlo parecía ayudarle a sentirse mejor.

En su mente racional estaba sonando una alarma. La casa de su padrino aún estaba llena de cosas relacionadas con las Artes Oscuras. Se le había advertido más de una vez por un condescendiente Maestro de Pociones que tuviera cuidado de cualquier objeto mágico desconocido que pudiera encontrar en la casa. La charla sobre el tema habría sido más apropiada para un niño, pero Harry se había sentado en silencio y escuchado la despectiva voz sermoneándole.

No toques nada si no sabes qué es. No te comuniques con libros, objetos, retratos o algo más que intente comunicarse contigo. Informa de cualquier cosa que parezca fuera de lugar, aparezca de ninguna parte y en general te dé la sensación de ser oscuro o sospechoso. Harry sonrió brevemente ante el recuerdo. A pesar del abuso de Snape, por lo menos Harry podía tomar lo que hacía y decía como algo de valor.

- En general, Potter, eres un idiota, así que no espero que de verdad sigas algún consejo sabio, a pesar del hecho de que sigas vivo es de la mayor importancia para todos nosotros. Simplemente intenta que no te mates antes de que hagas tu trabajo, ¿hmmm? - Y con eso, Snape se había ido rápidamente de la habitación, la ropa ondeándole detrás suyo.

Harry dejó que el recuerdo se desvaneciera. Mientras acariciaba una grieta en la piedra con su dedo, su satisfacción aumentó. Con resolución, enterró la advertencia sobre el objeto en su mente. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había sentido siquiera el menor placer.

- ¿Es a ti mismo a quien odias, Harry Potter, o solo las circunstancias de tu vida? - Preguntó la voz.

Harry no dudó. Gryffindor por naturaleza y sangre, su respuesta era rápida y sincera - Las circunstancias de mi vida - Respondió en voz alta.

- Entonces cámbialas, Harry Potter - Susurró la voz seductoramente - Desea una nueva vida. Vive una nueva vida ¿No es éste el deseo de tu corazón?

- El deseo de mi corazón - Susurró Harry. El espejo de Oesed le había mostrado el deseo de su corazón en su primer año en Hogwarts. Aunque era siete años más mayor, se dio cuenta al instante de que no había cambiado

- Sí, lo es - Dijo - Quiero una vida con mis padres. Nunca quise ser maldecido con esta cicatriz - Hizo una pausa, sus lágrimas ahogando sus palabras mientras abría su corazón a la voz - Sólo quiero ser feliz.

Harry perdió la compostura y cayó sobre sus rodillas en el suelo. Sus sollozos eran silenciosos pero atormentados mientras cedía a su desesperación y miedo. Envuelto en su dolor, Harry nunca oyó a la voz contestar su última petición.

- Entonces así sea.

0000000000

**Notas de la Traductora:**

Pero… pero bueno, ¿qué nueva locura es ésta? Imagino que se estarán preguntando…

¿Os digo ya qué pareja es? O dejo que lo descubran por sí mismos… Vaaaale, seré buena, es un Harry Potter/Severus Snape, una de las mejores que he leído hasta ahora, esta historia ganó el tercer premio en Quills Award 2004 - 2005, en la categoría de Drama, y bien merecido por cierto. Es uno de los más intrigantes que he leído, combina drama, intriga, angst…, su lectura me dejó al borde de la silla, leyendo sin parar hasta llegar al último capítulo. Y eso no me pasa con cualquier historia.

Y no se preocupen, seguiré adelante con Priceless Gift, es sólo que no me pude resistir a esta historia, era como si me llamara, me dijera "Tradúceme"

Dedico esta traducción a todos los autores y lectores Slash, ¿qué sería de mí sin vosotros y vuestras maravillosas historias? Igual me habría puesto a escribir yo misma ¡Horror! Mejor os libro de semejante destino. Especial mención a Alisevv, que no dejó de pedirme un Harry/Severus siempre que empezaba alguna nueva historia ¡Espero que te guste!

¡Y espero que disfruten todos como niños (ya creciditos) con esta historia!


	2. Capítulo 2

**TITULO:** A Time to Change

**AUTOR:** Sansa

**URL (inglés):** w w w . cipher - wotr . com / viewstory . php ? sid 1169 & warning R

_Harry desea no ser nunca el Niño que Vivió y su deseo es concedido. Ahora tiene que afrontar las consecuencias, sacrificando todo lo que ha ganado para salvar su mundo. Encuentra el amor a lo largo del camino pero, ¿le será arrebatado como todo lo demás? HPSS - Slash_

**WARNINGS: **Lenguaje gráfico, Slash, Violencia.

**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece. Todo pertenece a JKR.**

**TIME TO CHANGE**

**Capítulo 2**

_Severus, _

_Gracias a Merlín por esos diarios. Tenías razón, como siempre. En días como éste, son lo único que me mantiene cuerdo. Sé que querías que anotara de mi "antigua vida" tanto como pueda recordar aún pero, francamente, no le veo sentido. En su mayor parte era horrible y triste, con pérdidas atroces y dolor casi constante. Ron y Hermione me ayudaron tanto como pudieron, ya que eran más cercanos conmigo que casi nadie más, pero nunca pudieron entender cómo era, cuántas veces soñé en huir, e incluso terminar con todo._

_Tengo varios recuerdos de ti. La primera clase de pociones de sexto año, Malfoy saboteó mi poción Crecehuesos. Se volvió verde, del tono más horrible que he visto nunca, y explotó espectacularmente. Toda la clase contuvo el aliento, los Gryffindors en horror y los Slytherin en anticipación. Todos estaban seguros de que pasaría el próximo mes en detención y perdería una cantidad obscena de puntos de la Casa. Recuerdo mirar el desorden y darme cuenta de que me importaba un comino lo que hicieras. Te acercaste, asimilaste la situación con ese terrible ceño desdeñoso tuyo, y procediste a sorprender por completo a todos._

_- Detención esta noche, Potter. Limpiarás este desorden y prepararás la poción otra vez para la nota de hoy - ¡Eso es! Casi aullé de risa ante la mirada de Malfoy. Indudablemente estaba esperando puntos negativos para la Casa Gryffindor el primer día del curso. Después, esa noche fregué y restregué y elaboré la poción, me despediste con un aprobado por ese día y una simple frase._

_- No fue culpa tuya, Harry._

_Nosotros dos sabíamos que no estabas hablando de la poción. Con esas breves palabras me diste más paz de lo que nunca esperé tener otra vez. Porque sabía que, a pesar de lo que había pasado, nunca me mentirías._

_23 de Febrero, 1997, nueva línea temporal._

0000000000

Harry se despertó con las reyertas y conversaciones en voz baja de su dormitorio en Hogwarts. Podía oír a Dean hablando en voz baja y a Seamos contestando. Oyó un golpe fuerte y una palabrota amortiguada. Hogar dulce hogar, pensó aturdido.

De pronto Harry se sentó derecho en su cama y miró con los ojos abiertos las cortinas cerradas de su cama ¡¿Qué demonios!

¡No debería estar aquí! Debería estar en Grimmauld Place esperando a que Remus se reuniera conmigo para las Navidades. Antes de que el pánico pudiera inundarle, Harry cerró los ojos, extendió la mano y se pellizcó sin piedad el brazo, aullando en voz alta cuando su cerebro registró el dolor. Inmediatamente, todo sonido a su alrededor disminuyó y Harry dio un suspiro de alivio. Había estado soñando. Y ahora estaba despierto. Era hora de afrontar otro día deprimente, incluso si era Navidad.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y gritó embarazosamente fuerte cuando las cortinas de su cama fueron descorridas y la brillante luz inundó la zona de sombras. Agarró las mantas a su alrededor, alargando la mano a ciegas hacia su varita encima de la mesita de noche.

- Vaya, Buenos días, dormilón – Canturreó su mejor amigo. Harry sólo miraba atónito a Ron, quien dio un paso adelante y alborotó el pelo de su amigo como si acariciara un cachorro. Aturdido, aceptó sus gafas cuando se las entregaron.

- Por fin despertaste, ¿eh? – Dijo Ron con voz cantarina. Harry todavía estaba intentando procesar la situación cuando una almohada vino de ninguna parte y le golpeó la cabeza – ¡Te dormiste durante el entrenamiento de Quidditch, idiota! – Le gritó su amigo al oído.

Harry, la almohada no le hizo daño realmente, sólo podía mirar con asombro a sus compañeros de dormitorio de séptimo año mientras prorrumpían en risas a su alrededor.

Ron, todavía riéndose, se dejó caer en la cama de Harry y le dio un puñetazo ligero a su amigo en el brazo – Aw, supongo que te lo merecías, fue una semana dura con exámenes y todo eso. Pero, de verdad Harry, tu padre hizo todo ese camino desde el Valle para verte esta mañana, y tuve que ser yo el que le dijera que todavía estabas roncando en la cama. No estaba contento.

- ¿Qué? – Vocalizó Harry. Era un sueño. Obvio, tenía que serlo. Ron acababa de decir que su padre estaba aquí. O era una broma, una broma malsana, y Harry sentía que se enfadaba, su confusión al estar en Hogwarts olvidada. Sus manos se apretaron en puños, estrujando las sábanas a su lado.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Ron? – Dijo Harry, con una voz mortalmente baja.

Pero su amigo sólo se rió y saltó de la cama de Harry para trotar por la habitación donde empezó a meter cosas dentro de su baúl - ¡Vamos, Harry! Date prisa. Tienes que hacer el equipaje. No puedo esperar a ver cuando te pille tu padre en el desayuno ¡Quizá Colin coja su cámara! – Aulló Ron divertido, obviamente demasiado ensimismado en su regocijo para notar el desasosiego de Harry.

Abrió su boca, listo para exigir una explicación, cuando Dean le interrumpió.

- Oh, y Harry – Llamó mientras él y Seamus caminaban hacia la puerta de la habitación – Tu madre te envió esas riquísimas galletas otra vez.

- Eso hizo – Continuó Seamus mientras seguía a Dean hacia la puerta – ¡Y estaban deeeeeliciosas! – Los dos chicos estallaron en risas mientras salían corriendo de la habitación y bajaron por las escaleras de la torre.

- ¡Oh! Vosotros ignorantes… - Gritó Ron detrás de ellos mientras huían – No te preocupes, Harry. Te guardé un puñado antes de que esos gilipollas las cogieran – Ron todavía estaba lanzando cosas furiosamente dentro del baúl mientras hablaba. No obstante, como el momento se hacía interminable y Harry todavía no conseguía responderle, Ron levantó la mirada.

- ¿Harry? ¿Estás con nosotros, amigo? – Preguntó Ron, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

- Está bien, Ron – Intervino una voz – Sólo considerando cómo evitar la ira de su padre por perderse el entrenamiento esta mañana.

Ron dio un resoplido y lanzó otra mirada a Harry – Considera la posibilidad de mudarte. Digamos, a otro planeta – Ron se rió de su propio chiste y la voz misteriosa se le unió. Harry gateó sobre las sábanas arrugadas para mirar al final de las cortinas de su cama. Lo que vio hizo caer su mandíbula. La voz desconocida pertenecía a Neville. Sólo que no parecía el Neville con el que Harry había pasado los últimos siete años.

Este Neville era alto y en forma y se movía por la habitación con una confianza en sí mismo que Harry no pudo evitar admirar. Irradiaba un aura de mando que Harry encontró bordeando la arrogancia. Asombrado, Harry se dio cuenta de que este Neville le recordaba a Draco.

Una vez más, Harry abrió la boca para hablar. Sin embargo, esta vez sus preguntas fueron silenciadas mientras una oleada de conmoción cayó sobre él. Harry observó con la boca abierta por la sorpresa mientras Neville se acercaba a su cama y apoyaba un pie en el baúl de Harry. Despreocupadamente, alargó la mano y apartó el pelo de su frente.

Harry se sentía como si su viaje por el agujero del conejo le hubiera llevado oficialmente al País de las Maravillas. Neville tenía una cicatriz en forma de relámpago en el centro de su frente ¡Se parecía exactamente a la suya! Harry sintió que la sangre se le iba de la cara y empezó a jadear buscando aire ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ron levantó la mirada ante el sonido del jadeo aterrorizado de su amigo. Harry estaba blanco como una sábana y Ron podía ver que estaba temblando.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Harry! ¿Qué pasa?

Harry no sabía qué estaba pasando. Excepto que de repente le palpitaba la cabeza, le pitaban los oídos y sentía que su cerebro era dos veces demasiado grande para su cabeza. Se llevó las manos a las orejas con fuerza esperando ahogar el clamor, pero todo lo que consiguió fue amplificar el sonido enloquecedor y perder las gafas. De forma distante, oyó que Ron y Neville le gritaban, preguntándole qué estaba pasando. Mientras el dolor alcanzaba un crescendo increíble, Harry perdió el conocimiento misericordiosamente.

0000000000

_Harry estaba en la fiesta de su décimo cumpleaños. Su tarta era enorme con velas ardiendo mágicamente. Enanitos corrían alrededor de la cima intentando apagar las llamas con mantas en miniatura y pequeños cubos de agua. La gente se apiñaba a su alrededor mientras él observaba el espectáculo, riéndose alegremente ante el espectáculo antes de que un coro de voces empezara a cantarle Cumpleaños Feliz._

_Era el décimo cumpleaños de Harry. Para la ocasión, se le había dado un libro en rústica viejo que Dudley había terminado el mes anterior. Lo leyó hecho un ovillo sobre el colchón en la alacena debajo de las escaleras hasta que las pilas de su linterna se agotaron._

0000000000

_Harry estrujaba su carta de Hogwarts en su mano. Corrió por la casa gritando a sus padres quienes estaban en el patio trasero. Mientras volaba prácticamente a través de las puertas hacia el patio, su padre le cogió en brazos y le abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho – Estoy tan orgulloso de ti – Oyó decir a su padre._

_Harry miró mientras otra carta dirigida a él era quemada en la chimenea de su tío Vernon. Apenas se estremeció mientras era agarrado bruscamente del brazo y arrojado dentro de la alacena, la puerta cerrándose de golpe detrás suyo, corriéndose el cerrojo._

0000000000

Mil recuerdos semejantes se precipitaron por su cabeza, cada uno compitiendo por la supremacía en su mente. Harry miraba cada uno, incapaz de librarse de la experiencia, hasta que la cordura se atenuó y sentía la locura arrastrándose con paso seguro sobre su alma torturada. Justo mientras sucumbía a la llamada de la sirena de la locura, la tormenta dentro de su cabeza se calmó.

Harry se despertó, aturdido y confuso, intentando recordar desesperadamente cómo había llegado a estar tumbado en la enfermería. La cabeza le dolía terriblemente, y un pequeño gemido ronco se deslizó por su garganta seca mientras buscaba en vano sus gafas en la mesa de al lado. Una vez las encontró y se las puso, su dolor de cabeza parecía desvanecerse y Harry se aplicó inmediatamente a la tarea de aclarar sus pensamientos dispersos.

Harry alzó las manos, colocándose los dedos de ambas manos en sus sienes en un intento casi físico de poner en orden sus recuerdos ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Pensó. ¿Era todo un sueño, despertar aquí, o era la vida anterior un sueño? ¡Merlín, la vida anterior era como una pesadilla! Harry sentía que sus pulsaciones aumentaban mientras el pánico le inundaba. Dejó escapar un gemido suave e inmediatamente notó movimiento junto a su cama y una mano reconfortante fue a descansar sobre su hombro.

- ¿Harry? ¿Hijo? ¿Estás bien?

Harry levantó la mirada hacia la voz extrañamente familiar y mientras sus ojos cansados enfocaron al interlocutor, su corazón le dio un bandazo en su pecho. Lágrimas velaron sus ojos y podía sentir que se le cerraba su garganta de emoción. Oh, merlín, pensó, por favor no permitas que esto sea un sueño. Por favor, por una vez, déjame tener sólo esto. Harry cerró sus ojos brevemente otra vez, dándole al destino una oportunidad para arrebatarle la visión. Pero cuando la mano reconfortante sobre su hombro se tensó, Harry abrió sus ojos otra vez y enfocó al deseo de su corazón.

- ¿Papá? – Dijo con voz estrangulada.

James Potter sonrió a su hijo y movió su mano para alisar el pelo rebelde de la frente de Harry – Sí, Harry, soy yo ¿Cómo te sientes?

Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero no podía encontrar su voz al principio. Su mente estaba tambaleándose con la presencia repentina del padre amado que había creído que estaba muerto. Y aún así… parte del subconsciente de Harry estaba diciéndole que su padre debería estar aquí, vivo y bien - ¿Qué diablos? – Susurró en exasperación confusa.

James sonrió ante la declaración de Harry – Nos hemos estado preguntando lo mismo, jovencito.

- ¿Lo hiciste? – Preguntó Harry. Así que no era el único que estaba confuso buscando una explicación. El pensamiento era reconfortante en cierto modo y desconcertante en otro. Medio había esperado que su padre tuviera una explicación para todo eso.

- Sí, lo hicimos – Respondió James, moviéndose para contener a Harry cuando se movió con dificultad para sentarse – Te perdiste el entrenamiento, y cuando Ron, Dean y Seamus fueron a terminar de hacer el equipaje, Ron dijo que todavía estabas durmiendo. Dijo que parecías estar bien cuando despertaste y entonces, te pusiste blanco de repente y empezaste a gritar y a sujetarte la cabeza como si sufrieras mucho. Has estado en la enfermería desde esta mañana.

James se cambió de sitio para sentarse con cautela en el borde de la cama de hospital de Harry y tomó las manos de su hijo en las suyas – Tu madre y yo hemos estado muy preocupados ¿Recuerdas qué pasó? ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando decidir qué pregunta contestar primero ¿Recordaba qué había pasado? Era una pregunta bastante difícil. Y francamente, no estaba exactamente seguro sobre cómo contestarla. Los acontecimientos de las últimas horas tenían una cualidad onírica inequívoca. Harry todavía estaba inseguro sobre cómo era de estable esta nueva "realidad". Aunque la sentía real. Las sábanas de hospital estaban frescas y ásperas, el aire era fresco con olor de pociones, e incluso notó que la lente izquierda de sus gafas tenía una marca molesta de un dedo en ella, haciendo que su padre apareciera un poco borroso. Demasiado detallado para un sueño, esperaba con todo su corazón.

Harry abrió la boca para abordar la pregunta más fácil, cómo se sentía, cuando algo que su padre había dicho cayó en su sitio. Otra vez sintió que su respiración se volvía inestable y su voz tembló mientras preguntaba en voz baja - ¿Madre?

- Está aquí, Harry ¿Quieres verla? – Respondió su padre suavemente, notando su repentina angustia.

- Oh, sí – Respondió Harry en voz baja – De verdad quiero.

Su hombro fue estrujado otra vez mientras su padre se levantaba del borde de la cama – De acuerdo, Harry. Sólo un minuto, está esperando fuera – James puso en orden sus ropas oscuras a su alrededor, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Mientras su padre desaparecía detrás de la cortina blanca que separaba su cama de la de al lado, Harry sofocó el impulso irracional de llamarle, aterrorizado de que, una vez James saliera de su campo de visión, Harry nunca le viera otra vez.

Esperó, con los puños apretados a sus lados, sobre la sábana, su miedo creciendo con cada segundo que pasaba. Mientras pensaba que sin duda se volvería loco con la espera, la cortina fue descorrida, y la madre de Harry, como siempre la había imaginado, se deslizó con gracia hacia su cama. Anonadado por su aparición, descubrió que esta vez no podía controlar los sollozos suaves que escapaban de él. Lily se sentó en el borde de la cama exactamente como lo hizo su padre, y sin vacilar en absoluto, tiró de Harry hacia sus brazos y canturreó suavemente en su oído.

- Está bien, querido. Todo estará bien – Harry dejó que la oleada de emociones le arrastrara, y lloró abiertamente contra su cuello mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su madre y aceptaba su consuelo como había soñado en hacerlo tantas veces.

0000000000

**_Especiales agradecimientos a: Bollito Malfoy, Larintrin y Shinigami Slytherin ¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros maravillosos reviews! ¡Os quiero!_**


	3. Capítulo 3

**TITULO:** A Time to Change

**AUTOR:** Sansa

**URL (inglés):** w w w . cipher – wotr . com / viewstory . php ? sid 1169 & warning R

_Harry desea no ser nunca el Niño que Vivió y su deseo es concedido. Ahora tiene que afrontar las consecuencias, sacrificando todo lo que ha ganado para salvar su mundo. Encuentra el amor a lo largo del camino pero, ¿le será arrebatado como todo lo demás? HPSS - Slash_

**WARNINGS: **Lenguaje gráfico, Slash, Violencia.

**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece. Todo pertenece a JKR.**

**TIME TO CHANGE**

**Capítulo 3**

_Severus,_

_Va a ser imposible para mí describir fielmente cómo fueron esas primeras semanas. Nunca en mi vida, e indudablemente nunca más, he sentido tanta felicidad y plenitud. A veces lo veo como si fuera un regalo maravilloso, ser capaz de tener lo que me fue tan cruelmente negado antes. Pero a veces, como ahora, desearía no haberlos conocido nunca. No conocer a Mamá y Papá. No conocer nunca a un Sirius que no fue corrompido por Azkaban. No conocerte nunca, Severus, cuando no habías sido marcado por la maldad y todavía podías encontrar alegría en cosas sencillas. Como estar conmigo._

_Si nuestro plan tiene éxito, puede que nunca tenga tu amistad otra vez. Sé con seguridad que nunca tendré tu amor otra vez. A pesar de eso, atesoraré todos los recuerdos. No creía que fuese capaz de tanta felicidad._

_1 de Marzo, 1997, nueva línea temporal._

0000000000

Harry estaba sentado en el borde de la cama del hospital y balanceaba las piernas con impaciencia. Todavía se sentía confundido y conmocionado, pero la presencia de sus padres había aplastado sumariamente cualquier duda con respecto a sus recuerdos contradictorios. Todo lo que quería ahora era el visto bueno de Madame Pomfrey para poder dejar la enfermería y verlos otra vez.

Harry oyó abrirse la puerta de la habitación y se levantó de la cama para saludar a la Medimaga. Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que se había levantado con demasiada rapidez. Mientras sentía que la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor, un brazo fuerte le cogió y le llevaba con cuidado a la cama otra vez.

- ¡Guau, chico maravilla! Ésa _no_ es forma de comportarse como si quisieras fugarte pronto – Harry recobró el aliento y levantó la mirada hacia los ojos oscuros de su padrino.

- ¡Oh Merlín! – Jadeó - ¡Sirius! – Sin importarle las consecuencias, Harry se lanzó hacia este padrino, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del hombre y agarrándose a su ropa. Un gran peso en su corazón se disipó y no podía controlar sus lágrimas de alegría.

- Tranquilo, Harry – Susurró Sirius - ¿Qué pasa? – Se separó del joven lo suficiente para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Harry estaba absorto con la imagen delante suyo. Su padrino tenía un aspecto maravilloso. Resplandecía de salud y vitalidad, su pelo negro brillaba mientras se balanceaba suelto alrededor de su cara. Sus ojos brillaban, a pesar de la preocupación reflejada en ellos ahora mismo.

- ¿Ésas son lágrimas por tu nota en mi examen? Porque tengo que decírtelo, que Hermione te gane por dos puntos es totalmente embarazoso – Harry no podía hablar y Siriius se dirigió a la cama y se sentó al lado de Harry.

- No sé bien cómo lo hizo – Continuó – Encantamientos, Aritmancia, Pociones incluso ¿Pero Defensa? Nunca fue su asignatura más fuerte. Pensé que la superarías.

Harry levantó la mirada sorprendido - ¿Estás enseñando Defensa? – Preguntó débilmente.

La expresión de Sirius pasó rápidamente de bromista a preocupada – ¿Harry? ¿De verdad estás bien?

Harry se apartó de su padrino y, suspirando, pasó sus manos por el pelo – No lo sé – Susurró – Realmente no lo sé – Consideró brevemente el abrirse a Sirius, explicarle cómo se sentía, pero igual de rápido descartó la idea. Con toda franqueza, no quería examinar sus motivos para descartar la situación con tanta facilidad. Sólo quería disfrutar del regalo que le habían dado.

Harry levantó la mirada mientras notaba movimiento al otro lado de la cortina que rodeaba su cama. De repente fue descorrida para dejar ver a sus padres – No le agotes ahora, Siri, todavía parece un poco débil y desorientado – Le regañó Lily. Se movió para quedarse al lado de Harry, sonriéndole.

Sirius le dio unas palmaditas a Harry en la rodilla y se levantó para encarar a sus amigos – Lo parece – Estuvo de acuerdo – Y creo que debería irse del colegio ahora en vez de esperar al tren mañana – Sirius miró de forma significativa a James y deslizó su brazo alrededor del hombro de Lily – No veo qué daño hará, ¡y no le queremos enfermo en vacaciones! ¿Quién entretendría a Rose? – Los tres viejos amigos se rieron a la vez y Harry se sintió de repente como si se sintiera excluido del chiste.

- ¿Rose? – Empezó vacilante, empujando con nerviosismo sus gafas por su nariz.

Lily apartó la mano de Sirius de su hombro y se movió para sentarse al lado de Harry – No le hagas caso, querido – Le abrazó con suavidad y se rió otra vez en voz baja sobre su pelo – Todavía cree que eres el único que puede controlar a tu hermana.

- Quiere decir que yo sé que tú eres la única que puede controlar a esa… er… tu hermana.

- Oh, no sé, viejo – Le interrumpió James, palmeándole a Sirius en el hombro – Remus parece tener bastante compenetración con ella.

Sirius gruñó y arrastró los pies avergonzado – Restriégamelo, ¿por qué no? – Masculló.

- De acuerdo – James sonrió ampliamente – Vaya, ayer se la llevó a…

- ¡Basta! – Gritó Sirius – Puedo ver que tengo un desafío delante de mí. Harry, levántate. Necesito comprar más regalos de Navidad para tu hermana- Dio un paso adelante, haciendo gestos a Harry para que se levantara – Te vienes a comprar conmigo. Tú sabes mejor que nadie qué le gusta a ella.

Harry observó las bromas con una sonrisa enorme. La más maravillosa euforia se había asentado sobre él. Estoy en casa, pensó. Tengo una familia, una hermana. Sin embargo, tan pronto como empezó, la felicidad se disipó mientras recordaba las precauciones que la Orden le obligaba a tomar este curso.

- Yo… no puedo ir contigo, Sirius – Harry se detuvo. Sabía que estaba siendo sincero y aún así, al mismo tiempo, era consciente de la incorrección de su declaración. Intentó conciliar sus dos conjuntos de recuerdos, pero todos estaban revueltos y volviéndose más confusos a cada minuto.

- El profesor Dumbledore dijo que debía evitar los lugares públicos ahora, a causa del peligro… - Dejó de hablar mientras tres pares de miradas de asombro se volvían hacia él.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, hijo? – Preguntó James.

Harry tropezó con sus palabras, poniéndose más nervioso e inquieto por segundos – Creo… él pensaba… con Volde… quiero decir con Tú-sabes-quién… cerca… debería… - Su voz se apagó finalmente hasta quedarse callado mientras James, Lily y Sirius seguían mirándole con el asombro coloreando sus facciones.

Sirius aligeró el ambiente con una risa ligeramente incómoda. Palmeando a Harry en el hombro, dijo bromista – Bueno, Harry. No veo la necesidad de tanta seguridad. Quiero decir, no eres el Niño que vivió o algo así, así que no puedo ver por qué deberías usar más prudencia que nadie más en esos días y tiempos – Se movió para adelantarse a los padres de Harry, apretando brevemente el hombro de James y dándole a Lily un beso rápido en la mejilla – Sin embargo – Harry notó que a pesar de su tono ligero, Sirius compartía una mirada rápida de preocupación con su padre – Quizá deberíamos dejar las compras para otro día. Descansa un poco y te mandaré una lechuza mañana en el Valle.

- Adiós Siri – Le gritó Lily mientras dejaba la habitación. Harry no podía resistir el incómodo silencio así que, a pesar de su inquietud por las palabras de Sirius, pegó una sonrisa en su cara y alargó una mano a cada uno de sus padres.

- Bueno, ¿nos vamos ahora a casa? – Preguntó.

0000000000

Las Navidades en el Valle de Godric fueron mágicas en todo el sentido de la palabra. Harry se encontraba batallando constantemente contra las contradicciones y agujeros en su memoria. Tardó una hora la primera tarde en su hogar en recordar la distribución exacta de la casa. Harry había estado muy frustrado por su confusión al principio. Pero notó que mientras pasaban los días, los recuerdos de su vida previa se volvían fugaces e insustanciales, mientras que su nueva vida se volvía más vívida y real para él.

Compró en el Callejón Diagon con Sirius y Remus. Por separado, claro, ya que los dos estaban profundamente involucrados en su competición anual por el cariño de Rose, y se negaban a compartir con el otro sus ideas para sus regalos.

- ¿Por qué no tenéis esta clase de apuesta por mí cada año? – Les preguntó Harry una noche, en la cena. Por lo visto, los dos eran residentes semi-permanentes de la casa.

- Solíamos hacerlo – Respondió Sirius. Sonrió ampliamente, estirándose las manos por encima de su cabeza antes de enlazarlas detrás de su cabeza y apoyarse de forma precaria en su silla – Ya no hizo falta. Gané yo.

- ¡Sirius! – Le amonestó Lily.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Gritó Harry – Os quiero a ti y a Remus a partes iguales de todas las maneras – Protestó.

- Claro que sí, Harry – Dijo Sirius con indulgencia, y alargó la mano para despeinarle el pelo. Sonrió ampliamente sobre la mesa hacia Remus.

- No seas un perdedor resentido, Padfoot – Le advirtió Remus.

James solo sonrió a sus amigos, sacudiendo su cabeza ante sus payasadas mientras pasaba la comida a través de la mesa.

0000000000

Mientras pasaban los días, Harry descubrió que el origen de parte de su mayor alegría era Rose, la hermana que nunca había tenido antes. Había estado Dudley, pero no contaba en opinión de Harry. Así que éste era realmente su primer intento en ser un hermano. Más tarde admitió para sí mismo que inicialmente había estado un poco inseguro de cómo manejar a esa precoz de seis años. Rose hablaba sin parar, lo cual no era fastidioso si podías escapar de su presencia por períodos de tiempo. Desafortunadamente, seguía a Harry como un cachorro, regalándole con sus hazañas.

En su primer día en casa después del colegio, pasó exactamente cinco minutos en su compañía antes de proclamar en voz bastante alta - ¿Estás seguro de que eres mi hermano? Estás actuando terriblemente raro – Harry sabía que no era él mismo, o al menos el mismo que Rose conocía, y se rió con nerviosismo ante la perspicacia de la niña.

Harry sonrió lo mejor que pudo a pesar de su dolor de cabeza, que le aumentaba siempre que sus recuerdos estaban en conflicto – Lo siento – Dijo – A veces me duele cuando pienso demasiado.

Rose inclinó su cabeza y dijo a su hermano de forma práctica – Entonces no pienses tanto.

Un agudo ladrido de risa salió de la cocina – Ah, mi lema Gryffindor no oficial.

La respuesta flotó, igual de clara – No Sirius, creo que estás pensando en 'A la Porra las Consecuencias'.

- Mira quién habla Moony – Harry podía distinguir la voz de su padre.

- _Siempre_ soy consciente de las consecuencias de mis acciones, caballeros.

- Claro que lo eres, Remus.

0000000000

Nochebuena fue perfecta. Harry flotaba durante el día como en un sueño, todavía sorprendido de vez en cuando por lo completa y satisfactoria que era su vida. Se daba cuenta de que sus padres notaban su introspección pero, ya que no parecía triste, dejaron que lo resolviera por sí mismo.

En la última tarde, James, Sirius y Remus le rescataron de las atenciones de Rose y organizaron un juego improvisado para 'coger la snitch' en el terreno detrás de la casa. Harry se sentía en la cima del mundo mientras bajaba en picado y se lanzaba sobre la pequeña pelota alada. Volar con su padre y los demás merodeadores era la mejor diversión que jamás había podido recordar. Estaba tan inmerso en el juego que no notó a su padrino dar un salto para alcanzar la snitch y dirigirse de cabeza contra un montón de nieve.

Harry estaba en el suelo y fuera de la escoba una fracción de segundo antes de los demás y se precipitó al lado de Sirius - ¡Oh Merlín, Sirius! ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes oírme? – Preguntó sin aliento.

Sirius se obligó a abrir los ojos y se sacudió la nieve de sus ojos, gimiendo. Miró con los ojos entornados a las tres figuras que se cernían sobre él – Remus, amigo mío – Dijo jovialmente – Estás del revés.

- No, Padfoot, lo estás tú.

- ¡Ya basta! – Llamó Lily desde la ventana de la cocina, sonriendo ante el espectáculo que estaban dando sus 'niños' – Entrad y limpiaos para la cena vosotros cuatro.

- Te estás haciendo Viejo, Padfoot. Hace un año habrías tenido la snitch – Remus escondió su sonrisa detrás de una mano enguantada mientras continuaba – Sin decorar el jardín como un adorno del césped.

Sirius gimió otra vez mientras conseguía salir de la nieve – James, haz que el hombre malo pare.

Lily suspiró con exasperación mientras carcajadas resonaban en la nieve.

0000000000

Después de una cena de Navidad que rivalizaba con el banquete de bienvenida de Hogwarts, Lily se llevó a Rose escaleras arriba para prepararla para la cama y Harry se unió a los merodeadores en el despacho. Sirius se quitó su túnica formal antes de convocar cuatro vasos de cristal del armario y empezó a llenarlos de brandy.

James le miró con intención, pero Sirius le ignoró hasta que James se vio obligado a hablar para conseguir su atención.

- Tienes un vaso de más aquí, Sirius – Dijo su padre mientras se quitaba también su túnica formal y tomaba asiento al lado de la chimenea.

Sirius sólo siguió llenándolos con el líquido ambarino – Oh, aligérate, James. El chico casi tiene dieciocho años. Ciertamente debería ser capaz de disfrutar de un brandy – Dijo.

Viendo a James a punto de abrir la boca, obviamente en protesta, Remus le guiñó el ojo a Harry y habló en voz alta – Bueno, ¿Qué os ha conseguido Sev este año?

Harry escondió su sonrisa detrás del vaso que le había entregado Sirius mientras la atención de su padre fue capturada por la pregunta.

- Un libro de pociones oscuras – Contestó Sirius mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Puso una pierna sobre la otra, la personificación de despreocupación relajada – Oh sí, y una botella de escocés – Una mirada de perplejidad cruzó su cara mientras consideraba los regalos por primera vez.

- Ahhh – Dijo Remus – Como siempre, un mensaje ambivalente.

- A nuestro Sev le gusta mantenernos en alerta – Se rió James.

Harry miró entre los hombres, perplejo por el intercambio. Buscó en sus recuerdos alguna pista sobre la naturaleza de la relación entre Snape y los merodeadores, pero todo lo que podía recordar era la animosidad mutua de su antigua vida.

- Er… ¿Cómo os volvisteis amigos todos otra vez? – Preguntó, esperando contra toda esperanza que no lo vieran como una pregunta disparatada.

- Oh, bueno, estaba seguro de que sabías esto, Harry – Dijo su padre – Pero, de hecho, éramos enemigos más bien encarnizados hasta nuestro séptimo curso. Hubo un incidente – Ante esto James levantó la mirada brevemente a sus amigos, pero los dos parecían fascinados por el fondo de sus vasos de brandy – Un incidente – Continuó – En nuestro quinto curso que hizo que nos despreciáramos el uno al otro.

James hizo una pausa para tomar un gran trago de su licor – Bueno, pues. Casi al comienzo de nuestro séptimo curso, Sev empezó a salir con este chico que se había trasladado recientemente a Hogwarts, y tal como resultó, nos hicimos amigos suyos también. Era un jugador de Quidditch excelente y… - Otra pausa – Sabía cómo guardar un secreto.

Harry ladeó su cabeza inquisitivo - ¿De dónde venía?

- Nunca lo dijo – Le interrumpió Remus, reclinándose en su asiento y retomando el hilo de la historia – La verdad, fue por medio de sus esfuerzos que todos fuimos capaces de enterrar el hacha con Severus, por así decirlo, y forjar una amistad.

Harry conocía bastante bien a Remus para darse cuenta de cuánto había dejado sin decir, pero decidió dejar el asunto.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – Preguntó mientras apuraba su brandy.

- Se fue más o menos a mediados de curso – Continuó James – Se suponía que nos mantendríamos en contacto, pero nunca supimos de él otra vez – Agitó un dedo hacia Sirius quien estaba intentando volver a llenar el vaso de Harry – No me presiones, Padfoot – Le previno.

Lily escogió ese momento para entrar en la habitación – Ah James – Dijo con dulzura - ¿Veo que por fin permitiste que Harry tenga algo de brandy?

Sirius y Remus se disolvieron entre accesos de risa y James tuvo la gracia de parecer avergonzado.

Sonriendo ante su diversión y la obvia vergüenza de su marido, se giró hacia Remus – Rose está en la cama, pero quiere una historia del tío Remus antes de quedarse dormida – Dijo.

Sirius levantó la mano que estaba sosteniendo su vaso de brandy y señaló a su amigo – Te das cuenta de lo mal que suena eso, ¿verdad?

- Sólo estás celoso, Siri – Dijo Remus mientras colocaba su vaso sobre la mesa y se levantaba para dejar la habitación.

- Ella también te quiere a ti, Harry, claro – Sonrió su madre.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? – Preguntó James enfurruñado.

Lily sólo sonrió y fue a unirse a Sirius en el sofá delante del fuego – Bébete tu brandy, querido – Le dijo, besándole con suavidad en la mejilla.

0000000000

**_Especiales agradecimientos a: Paddly y Bollito Malfoy ¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros maravillosos reviews! ¡Sois los mejores!_**

**_Sin ánimo de ofender pero por culpa de he ido editando los capítulos anteriores antes de subir la actualización para su mejor lectura. Con tantos saltos durante la narración y sin líneas divisorias la historia resulta complicadísima de seguir ¡Lo siento mucho!_**

_**Si alguien con experiencia me pudiera aconsejar al respecto, me encontrará con los brazos abiertos ¿Qué signo (guiones, asteriscos, celdillas…)s aparecen y cuáles "desaparecen"?**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**TITULO:** A Time to Change

**AUTOR:** Sansa

**URL (inglés):** w w w . cipher – wotr . com / viewstory . php ? sid 1169 & warning R

_Harry desea no ser nunca el Niño que Vivió y su deseo es concedido. Ahora tiene que afrontar las consecuencias, sacrificando todo lo que ha ganado para salvar su mundo. Encuentra el amor a lo largo del camino pero, ¿le será arrebatado como todo lo demás? HPSS - Slash_

**WARNINGS: **Lenguaje gráfico, Slash, Violencia.

**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece. Todo pertenece a JKR.**

**TIME TO CHANGE**

**Capítulo 4**

_Severus,_

_Creo que fui un buen hermano. Aunque fuera sólo por unos meses. Estar con Rose era tan calmante, a pesar de su nivel de energía. Supongo que me hace pensar en ser un padre algún día. Pero a quién estoy engañando, conozco mis preferencias, la paternidad parece bastante poco probable. En ese caso, lo sería cualquier relación considerando que probablemente estaré muerto en un año. Perdón por los pensamientos morbosos, pero sólo estoy intentando ser realista aquí._

_He decidido que nunca te diré cuán profundamente siento por ti. Has insinuado que es una situación imposible, y, como siempre, estoy seguro de que tienes razón. Pero eso no me impide soñar… o fantasear._

_22 de Marzo, 1997, nueva línea temporal_

0 0 0 0 0

- Hola, mi princesa – Canturreó Remus. Él y Harry entraron en la habitación de Rose y se sentaron en lados opuestos cerca de la cabecera de la cama. Rose les miró desde debajo de sus mantas y se iluminó al ver a sus visitantes.

- Reeemus… - Cantó ella – Cuéntame una historia.

Remus tomó aliento profundamente y levantó la mirada al techo por inspiración - ¿Una historia navideña? – Preguntó.

- Noooo – Chilló Rose – Quiero oír la historia sobre el Niño-Que-Vivió.

Harry retrocedió sorprendido ¿De qué demonios está hablando? Pensó. Entonces las diversas cosas que había oído y visto durante el último par de semanas volvieron a él. Recordó la cicatriz en la frente de Neville y la broma de Sirius en la enfermería.

¡No soy yo! Gritó silenciosamente para sí mismo. La verdad casi le abrumó. Es Neville. Merlín, por fin soy libre. No más cicatriz, no más conexión odiosa con Voldemort, no más dolor, muerte y culpa. Ya no estoy atado a esa pesadilla. Harry lanzó una oración de gracias a la fuerza que había cambiado su destino. Gracias, gracias, gracias, coreó.

Afortunadamente, Remus y Rose eran inconscientes de la repentina inquietud de Harry, y procuró recuperar el control de sus emociones con rapidez. Remus estaba intentando convencer a Rose para que escuchara una historia más adecuada considerando las vacaciones, pero ella no se dejaba convencer.

Harry se volvió con los ojos brillantes hacia el hombre a quien consideraba un segundo padre – Sí, por favor, Remus. Me gustaría oír ésa – Dijo con suavidad.

Remus le dio a Harry una mirada de exasperación, pero se derrumbó por fin bajo la presión de Harry y Rose.

- De acuerdo. De acuerdo, mi Rosebud. Pero tan pronto acabe será 'nox' y a la cama contigo.

Rose asintió con entusiasmo, sus rizos oscuros revoloteaban frenéticamente alrededor de su cara.

- Veamos… ¿dónde empieza esto? – Remus hizo una pausa para acariciarse de forma teatral su barbilla con dedos largos. Rose se rió y puso su mano sobre su boca cuando Harry le lanzó una mirada severa.

- Ah sí, lo recuerdo. Érase una vez, no hace mucho, vivía un mago malvado a quien nadie se atrevía a nombrarle. Era la encarnación de la oscuridad, propagando miedo y terror por todo el país. Algunos se atrevieron a desafiarle, pero otros fueron atraídos por sus promesas de poder y gloria.

Harry encontraba que la versión de cuento de hadas de la historia no era tan diferente a la realidad cruel de lo que de verdad había ocurrido ¿Realmente todas las luchas podían ser simplificadas a esos dos extremos: luz y oscuridad? Harry se había considerado a sí mismo, hasta cierto punto basado en su educación y experiencia, un creyente en la intrínseca complejidad del mundo. No había una línea dibujada en la arena. Cada batalla consistía en varios tonos de gris. Oír a Remus relatando la historia del surgimiento de Voldemort en términos tan simples, y tan precisa era increíblemente aterrador.

- Empezó una gran batalla y prosiguió durante muchos años. Justo mientras la esperanza de toda especie mágica estaba casi perdida, se produjo un acontecimiento milagroso – Remus hizo una pausa dramática. Harry notó que los ojos de Rose se redondeaban de anticipación, aunque estaba seguro de que había oído la historia innumerables veces.

- El Señor Oscuro se enteró de una profecía que presagiaba su derrota. Intentando desafiar su destino, buscó y buscó hasta que encontró al que estaba predestinado a vencerle. Con los ojos puestos sobre su presunto enemigo, el Señor Oscuro se rió y rió porque estaba mirando a un bebé pequeño, que apenas caminaba y ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar un hechizo. Demasiado confiado y ciego al poder del niño, levantó su varita para segarle la vida.

Remus levantó su propia varita en su brazo para enfatizar dramáticamente y, si era posible, los ojos de Rose se hicieron aún más grandes – El Señor Oscuro pronunció las palabras de la maldición mortal y su hechizo se precipitó hacia el bebé. La luz del hechizo era asquerosamente verde a la suave luz del cuarto de los niños. Pero… cuando el hechizo alcanzó al niño, rebotó de modo inofensivo, dándole al Señor Oscuro y enviándole al olvido. El niño salió de este encuentro sin nada más que un rasguño. Excepto por… una cicatriz en su frente con la forma de un rayo.

Harry estaba mucho más afectado por la historia de lo que había esperado. Aunque Remus estuviera volviendo a contar lo que le había pasado a Neville, no a él, conllevaba suficientes semejanzas a los sucesos de su antigua vida, por lo que el final de la historia le asustaba seriamente.

- Neville nos salvó a todos, ¿no Remus? – La pregunta de Rose fue seguida rápidamente por un gran bostezo y Remus fue rápido en aprovecharlo.

- Cierto, Rosebud, lo hizo. Ahora… es hora de que te vayas a dormer. Cuanto más rápido te duermas, más pronto llegarán tus regalos. Buenas noches, te quiero – Remus se inclinó para besar en la frente de la pequeña. Rose se volvió con rapidez hacia Harry y se lanzó a sus brazos.

- ¡Te quiero, Harry! – Exclamó – Me protegerías de Tú-Sabes-Quién como Neville, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Rose.

Sintiendo de repente que se ahogaba, Harry acercó más a su hermana hacia sí y enterró su cara entre sus suaves rizos. Aunque sus recuerdos sobre ella aún estaban dislocados, su amor y compromiso hacia ella cantaban fuerte en su corazón – Claro que lo haría, Rose. Yo también te quiero - Se levantó y siguió a Remus hacia la puerta. Cuando llegaron a ella, Remus se volvió y lanzó un último beso a la soñolienta niña. Levantó su varita, susurrando – Nox – Y se escabulló hacia el vestíbulo.

Mientras Harry y Remus volvían a la biblioteca, Harry aprovechó la oportunidad de meterse con el más mayor – Gracias por la historia, _Tío_ Remus. Estoy seguro de que dormiré como un bebé esta noche.

- ¡Oh tú! – Se rió Remus y golpeó afectuosamente a Harry en la cabeza.

- Cuidado, Remy. Es mi precioso bebé a quien estás pegando – Llamó Lily desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Harry bajó su cabeza y se ruborizó de un rojo brillante ante el comentario de su madre.

Sirius estalló en carcajadas ante la reacción de Harry – Aquí, Harry. Hazme un favor y ve a por esas escobas que dejamos fuera antes. Si pareces bastante helado cuando vuelvas, quizá tu padre te permita otro brandy.

- Ni hablar, demonios – Murmuró James en voz baja.

Harry se escabulló por la puerta y se dirigió a la puerta trasera en la cocina. Sinceramente, estaba contento de tener un respiro, a pesar de lo feliz que le hacía la presencia de su familia. Tanta información estaba repiqueteándole dentro de su cabeza y le daba la bienvenida a una oportunidad para asimilarla.

El aire invernal era fresco, pero limpio para Harry y, por primera vez en una semana, se sentía lúcido. Los recuerdos de su vida anterior estaban desvaneciéndose con rapidez, y Harry los animaba a hacer eso. Por ahora, estaba claro para él que estaba aquí para quedarse y el antiguo Niño-Que-Vivió abrazaba el pensamiento de todo corazón.

Tenía que admitirlo, ciertas cosas sobre esta realidad le sorprendían. Oír que Severus Snape era un amigo de su padre era sorprendente. Harry no podía evitar tener curiosidad sobre el misterioso muchacho que les había juntado. Si era honesto consigo mismo, admitía que el hecho de que Severus Snape saliera con chicos, le atraían, era lo que realmente estaba estimulando su curiosidad y causando un revoloteo nervioso en su estómago. Aún más sorprendente era que su padre y sus amigos parecían aceptarlo completamente. Harry sentía que otro peso se le levantaba de sus hombros mientras consideraba esas noticias. Hacía que el revelar el secreto que había estado escondiendo el último par de años sobre su sexualidad fuera un poco menos aterrador.

Suspirando para sí mismo, y resignándose a que pudiera resolver poco más esa noche, caminó con dificultad por la nieve para recuperar las escobas olvidadas.

Cuando volvió a entrar a la casa, podía oír una conversación en voz muy alta desde el interior de la biblioteca.

- … necesidad de contarle esa historia repetidas veces… - Exasperado. Sirius.

- … le gusta y qué daño… - Remus. Disculpándose.

Harry se movió en silencio por el vestíbulo hacia la biblioteca hasta que pudo oír con claridad la conversación.

- Sirius, la gente necesita recordar lo que pasó. Ese chico tiene una responsabilidad tremenda con nuestro mundo si Voldemort ha vuelto de verdad.

- ¡Ese chico es un imbécil arrogante!

- ¡Sirius! – La voz de su madre.

- Bueno, si el zapato encaja, Lily. Escucha, si no me crees, pregúntale a Harry. Ha estado compartiendo un dormitorio con Neville durante casi siete años. Te contará lo creído insufrible que puede ser.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Lenguaje, por favor!

- Lo siento, Lily. Pero es la verdad y no se puede negar eso. Está viviendo una vida de privilegiado y no tiene cualidades a su favor que lo reflejen ¡Es un mocoso engreído!

- No más brandy para ti, Padfoot – Interpuso Remus en un intento obvio para aligerar el ambiente.

Respondió la voz de James, firme y fuerte – Necesitará estar confiado si se ve obligado a enfrentarse a Voldemort.

- ¡No demasiado confiado, James!

- ¡Basta! – La voz de Lily sonó con autoridad – No tendré más de esta conversación en Navidad. Harry volverá en un momento y no le quiero alterado. Todavía no sabemos por qué cayó enfermo en el colegio.

Harry se inclinó más cerca, pero no pudo distinguir nada más excepto refunfuños y aquiescencia. Enderezándose, abrió la puerta.

James levantó la mirada y sonrió alegremente a su hijo - ¡Harry! Gracias por cogerlos. No me apetecía otra excursión fuera con ese frío esta tarde.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa pero se negó cuando Remus se movió para que tomara asiento en el sofá a su lado – Gracias – Dijo – Pero estoy agotado. Creo que me acostaré. Seguiré el consejo de Remus para Rose – Hubo protestas simbólicas por todas partes, pero al final, Harry dio las buenas noches y se fue a la cama.

Esa noche, más tarde, con la casa silenciosa y tranquila, Harry le dio vueltas en su mente repetidas veces lo que había oído. Se le ocurrió, no por primera vez desde que se subió a la cama, que de haber sido criado en el mundo mágico como un huérfano más que por los Dursley, podría parecerse mucho a Neville. Después de todo, qué niño no cambiaría por el tipo de veneración al que Neville había estado expuesto toda su vida. Por primera vez, reconoció la sabiduría de Dumbledore en alejarlo con los Dursley para su custodia.

Una vez más, sintió una punzada de culpa cuando pensó en lo que tendría que enfrentar Neville en los próximos meses ó años. Harry había caminado por el sendero del salvador y no era un camino llano. Pero al final, mientras la noche se convertía en día, y Harry sucumbió por fin al agotamiento, resolvió aprovecharse de su regalo. A partir de ese momento, se juró a sí mismo, no se preocuparía por Neville. Dejemos que el nuevo Niño-Que-Vivió se preocupara de sí mismo. Ahora Harry tenía su propia vida que vivir.

Como ondas en un estanque, sus antiguos recuerdos se desvanecieron completamente en el olvido y Harry durmió en paz.

0 0 0 0 0

**_Especiales agradecimientos a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews y a aquellos que no lo hicieron pero que están leyendo esta historia en el anonimato, espero que les guste cómo se está desarrollando la trama, todavía quedan muchas cosas por ocurrir, manteneos alerta ¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros maravillosos reviews! ¡Sois los mejores!_**


	5. Capítulo 5

**TITULO:** A Time to Change

**AUTOR:** Sansa

**URL (inglés): **w w w . cipher – wotr . com / viewstory . php ? sid 1169 & warning R

_Harry desea no ser nunca el Niño que Vivió y su deseo es concedido. Ahora tiene que afrontar las consecuencias, sacrificando todo lo que ha ganado para salvar su mundo. Encuentra el amor a lo largo del camino pero, ¿le será arrebatado como todo lo demás? HPSS - Slash_

**WARNINGS: **Lenguaje gráfico, Slash, Violencia.

**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece. Todo pertenece a JKR.**

**TIME TO CHANGE**

**Capítulo 5**

_Severus,_

_No sé cómo lo habría soportado si no fuera por tu apoyo. Aunque eres terco, Merlín. Por un tiempo, no creí que fuera capaz de convencerte de que me creyeras. Debería disculparme por cómo me ocupé de eso. Si pudiera haber pensado en otra manera… No quería hacerte pasar por el dolor de que vieras cómo te conocí. Era como ver tus peores pesadillas volverse realidad, dijiste. Bueno, sólo imagina cómo me sentí. Estaba ya listo para lanzarme dentro de ellas._

_27 de Marzo, 1997, nueva línea temporal._

0 0 0 0 0

Harry volvió a Hogwarts con alegría después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Incluso las noticias cada vez más inquietantes de ataques mortífagos y del creciente poder de Voldemort no podían nublar su ánimo alegre. A pesar de la desaparición de sus recuerdos de la línea temporal original, lo que Harry denominaba su 'antigua vida', cada día tenía sorpresas para él. Necesitaba ser recordado sobre cosas que debería saber, pero una vez llamada su atención, los huecos en su memoria se llenarían automáticamente sin esfuerzo por su parte.

La gente asumía que Harry estaba siendo despistado y no hizo nada para desistirlos de su noción. Estaba teniendo bastantes problemas controlando sus deslices, de una sorpresa tras otra. La más sorprendente hasta la fecha había sido su primera clase de pociones del trimestre.

Harry había deducido por su padre, Sirius y Remus que Severus era un amigo íntimo, pero la idea era tan extraña para Harry que cuando Malfoy saboteó su poción, otra vez, y empezó a burbujear y salir espuma de forma inquietante, ya esperaba que le gritaran por ello.

Lo que pasó en cambio le sorprendió completamente.

- ¡Sr. Malfoy! – La voz ensordecedora de Snape resonó por la clase – ¡Cambie inmediatamente de caldero con el Sr. Potter!

Draco miró con sorpresa a su Jefe de Casa – Pero, señor…

- ¡Silencio! Esa masa burbujeante de porquería inestable es responsabilidad suya ahora ¡Arréglalo! ¡A menos que prefiera una mala nota para esa clase!

Snape se dio la vuelta con su típico revoloteo dramático de ropas y regresó airado al frente de la clase – Oh, y Sr. Malfoy, intenta que no le explote – Dijo mientras cogía perezosamente una pluma y continuaba con sus correcciones – Su padre se molestaría bastante.

Risas por lo bajo llegaron alrededor de la habitación, pero una mirada feroz de su profesor tuvo todas las cabezas inclinadas otra vez con aplicación en sus tareas.

Después de volver a su pupitre con el caldero de Harry, Draco permaneció de pie delante, con los puños apretados contra el borde del pupitre. Harry casi podía ver la furia irradiando de él – _Usted_ se molestará bastante cuando esté sin trabajo – Murmuró con enfado.

- Ni de lejos creo que los desvaríos histéricos de un estudiante consentido influya en cualquier decisión de la junta escolar respecto a mi puesto, Sr. Malfoy – Snape dejó de garabatear una nota en la esquina del pergamino que estaba revisando. Levantó la mirada lentamente y le dio a Draco una sonrisa malvada – Aunque le animo a intentarlo ¡Veinte puntos para Slytherin y detención con Filch durante una semana por su falta de respeto!

Harry intercambió sonrisas con Ron y Hermione. La semana estaba desarrollándose realmente bien.

Casi al final de la clase, Snape daba vueltas lentamente por la habitación, comprobando la calidad y efectividad de cada poción. Deteniéndose delante de Harry y Hermione, sumergió la punta de su varita dentro del primer caldero y luego en el otro. La sombra de una sonrisa cruzó sus labios, pero su voz era fría.

- Excelente trabajo, Sr. Potter. Y, _como siempre_, Srta. Granger – Dijo Snape con los ojos en blanco ante la evidente risita de excitación de Hermione. Harry sonrió ampliamente por la alabanza, ignorando completamente la mirada helada de Malfoy mientras salía furioso de la habitación.

- Parece que no puedo conseguir un respiro de ese idiota, no importa en _qué_ realidad esté – Farfulló para sí mismo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Ron estaba de pie al lado de su pupitre, mirándole con curiosidad.

Harry agachó la cabeza con repentina vergüenza – No fue nada, Ron. No te preocupes por eso. No significaba nada. Sólo es que no me siento bien.

Ron le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza y empezó a ayudar a Harry a recoger el material – Lo que digas, Harry. No dejes que Hermione te oiga decir cosas como ésa. Nos tendría en la biblioteca investigando enfermedades exóticas por el resto del curso.

- No te importó cuando necesitabas una poción contraceptiva para Parvati, Ron – Dijo Hermione mientras aparecía de repente en su lugar de trabajo. Harry se atragantó de risa mientras vería a Ron volverse de un rojo brillante ante el comentario de Hermione.

- ¿Cómo volviste tan rápido? Pensé que estabas recogiendo ingredientes – Le preguntó a la defensiva.

- La despensa de pociones está ordenada alfabéticamente, Ron – Dijo Hermione molesta – Sólo se tarda un segundo si conoces tu ABC – Recogió su mochila y se fue airada de la habitación.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó Ron. Se volvió hacia Harry, claramente asombrado - ¿Por qué nunca me dijisteis eso? – Hizo un gesto de 'no importa' con sus manos y cogió su propia mochila para correr detrás de su amiga – Vamos Hermione, no te lo tomes en el sentido equivocado… - Sus voces se atenuaron en el pasillo. Harry no pudo controlar su risa ante la discusión afable de sus amigos. Terminó de recoger sus libros y pergaminos con rapidez y estaba a punto de irse cuando una mano larga cayó sobre su hombro.

- ¿Cómo los aguantas, Harry? No sé cuál es peor, el bufón despistado o la sabelotodo insufrible – Las palabras eran duras, pero el tono era bromista, y Harry se volvió hacia el profesor con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

- Sé de buena fuente de mi padre que mientras estabas aquí, en este mismo colegio, eras considerado un sabelotodo insufrible. Uno podría sospechar que incluso es de donde salió la frase pegadiza – Bromeó.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esa acusación tan falsa y ridícula? – Demandó Snape – Obviamente James se ha dado demasiados golpes en la cabeza durante esos años. Diez puntos de Griffyndor por creerse semejante mentira.

Harry se agarró el pecho con fingido horror - ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Detención a medianoche en tu despacho?

Snape estrechó sus ojos mientras miraba a Harry - ¿Eso te gustaría? – Preguntó.

Fue el turno de Harry de estrechar sus ojos a su profesor – Más de lo que crees – Dijo.

Snape estuvo silencioso por un minuto entero antes de responder - ¡Harry Potter! ¿Estás flirteando conmigo? – Preguntó.

- Quizá – Dijo Harry - ¿Eso sería un error? – Aunque el tono de Harry era ligero, sus ojos eran serios y miraba fijamente a Snape.

- El mayor hasta la fecha – Respondió Snape con decisión.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco – Vale, olvida que dije algo – Recogió su mochila para irse sintiéndose extrañamente privado, aunque había estado seguro de que Snape le disuadiría. De hecho, desde que descubrió que su profesor de pociones estaba interesado en hombres, Harry había estado abrigando una obsesión creciente por su profesor.

- Espera, Harry. Necesito hablar contigo – Snape se dirigió a la puerta que conducía a su despacho personal.

Harry asintió y siguió a su profesor. Después de que se hubieran acomodado en las sillas, Snape agitó su varita hacia la puerta, colocando un hechizo bloqueador y silenciador. Se volvió hacia Harry, adoptando inmediatamente una postura más relajada cerca del joven.

- Quería encomendarte que suavizaras tu reacción hacia los… numeritos… de Malfoy… hoy.

Harry se encogió de hombros – Claro, ningún problema – No podía decirle a Snape que por un momento había estado seguro de que era él quien iba a ser castigado. Eso abriría un montón de preguntas por parte de su profesor que Harry no tenía interés en contestar.

- Parece haberse cansado de aguijonear a Neville últimamente, y creo que está lo suficientemente frustrado como para provocar una reacción de alguien que pueda – Snape se inclinó, sus ojos oscuros y serios – No sería prudente atraer una atención no deseada hacia tu familia ahora mismo.

Al vivir los últimos años de su vida en el centro de una guerra, Harry comprendió instintivamente lo que estaba diciendo su profesor - ¿De verdad están así de mal las cosas, Severus? – Dijo Harry, pasándose al tratamiento más informal que usaban fuera del colegio.

- Me temo que se avecinan tiempos oscuros, Hary. Y en un futuro no demasiado lejano. Prométeme que permanecerás vigilante y alerta. Y díselo también a Hermione y Ron – Severus se reclinó en su silla y la intimidad del momento desapareció.

Ahora que alguien en quien confiaba le había informado del peligro con tanta franqueza, Harry se sentía poderosamente aprensivo sobre la guerra en ciernes. Aunque se había lavado las manos de las tonterías del Niño-Que-Vivió, no podía evitar estar preocupado por Neville.

- ¿Cómo lo está llevando todo Neville? – Preguntó Harry.

Snape arqueó una ceja ante Harry - ¿No lo sabes?

- Bueno, de hecho – Empezó Harry, moviéndose con nerviosismo – No habla mucho de eso. Dice que la mayor parte de lo que se planea es demasiado secreto para contárnoslo.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco con disgusto antes de darse cuenta - ¿No tiene fin la arrogancia de ese muchacho? – Preguntó.

- Se está planeando algo, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Harry un poco nervioso.

Snape se levantó y se alisó la ropa desde su gran altura antes de responder – No te preocupes demasiado por lo que está más allá de tu capacidad de control – Acompañó a Harry fuera de su despacho después de retirar los hechizos bloqueadores y silenciadores – Recuerda, permanece alerta, y preparado. Y deja que Dumbledore se encargue del Sr. Longbottom.

0 0 0 0 0

El tiempo pasó, y no fue hasta otras dos semanas que Harry tendría motivo para examinar el fenómeno que le había llevado a esta nueva realidad. Todos los estudiantes de séptimo año estaban ocupados preparándose para los NEWTS y todos los profesores de Harry parecían deleitarse en cargar a los estudiantes con trabajo extra. Harry intentó quejarse a Sirius sobre la cantidad de trabajo una tarde, pero encontró a su padrino muy poco receptivo a sus súplicas.

Esperando apoyo desde otro frente, Harry se volvió hacia el otro ocupante de la habitación, abriendo su boca para seguir con su diatriba, pero su víctima prevista levantó su mano – Guárdate tus lloriqueos, Potter – Dijo Snape mientras Sirius se unía a él delante del tablero de ajedrez – Niños como tú han estado sujetos a las presiones de su séptimo año en ese colegio por cientos de años ¡Apañátelas! – Y con eso, los dos hombres continuaron con su juego como si Harry no estuviera presente siquiera.

Harry dio un portazo al salir de las habitaciones de su padrino. Permaneció en el pasillo lo suficiente para oír la risa de los dos hombres dentro de la habitación antes de irse airado a la biblioteca.

0 0 0 0 0

El primer partido de Quidditch del año llegó por fin. El partido Gryffindor/Ravenclaw fue debatido con vehemencia, pero el equipo Gryffindor de este año había estado exhibiendo un talento excepcional, y las palabras de ánimo de Neville en el vestuario previo al partido reflejaban su confianza.

Los dos equipos se fueron volando del suelo mientras las pelotas fueron liberadas, instigando inmediatamente un partido físico y competitivo. Harry se deleitó en la libertad que estaba sintiendo. Volar siempre conseguía levantar su ánimo y hacer que se le subiera la sangre. A pesar de la competición por parte del buscador de Ravenclaw, su corazón estaba latiéndole de excitación más que de nerviosismo.

Mientras daba vueltas al terreno por encima del partido, un espeluznante ulular penetrante se oyó en el cielo a su alrededor. Asustado, se levantó de su escoba, buscando el origen del alarido atormentado. Bajó la mirada al terreno y se sorprendió al verlo completamente cubierto por una espesa niebla blanca. Formas oscuras, veloces corrían de un lado a otro dentro de la niebla y de repente Harry oyó un grito aterrorizado desde las gradas.

- ¡Dragones! ¡Dragones rojos! ¡Están atacando a los jugadores!

Harry hizo girar la escoba y corrió hacia la sección de los profesores de las gradas - ¿Qué está pasando? – Gritó a Sirius.

- ¡Ahora no, Harry! – Gritó Sirius distraído. Dumbledore, Snape y él mismo habían apuntado todas sus varitas al banco de niebla sobre el campo y estaban murmurando encantamientos.

- ¡No se está disipando! – Gritó Sirius a Dumbledore, pero el Director ignoró el grito frenético de Sirius y redobló sus esfuerzos para desterrar la envolvente bruma.

Otro grito perforó el aire y Harry jadeó al reconocer la voz. Un jadeo idéntico sonó a su lado y Harry se volvió para ver a Neville planeando cerca. El otro muchacho estaba tan blanco como un fantasma y temblando tan fuerte que apenas podía sujetarse a su escoba.

- ¡Es Ginny! – Le gritó Harry por encima del alboroto. Neville se volvió para mirarle, abrió su boca como si fuera a hablar, pero no dijo nada - ¡Tenemos que ayudarla! ¡Me oíste, Neville, tenemos que ayudarles! – Neville seguía mirando a Harry por un momento antes de volverse lentamente para observar el terreno como si no hubiera oído una palabra de lo que había dicho el otro muchacho.

Harry aulló de frustración e inclinó bruscamente el extremo de su escoba hacia el otro muchacho, empujándole peligrosamente - ¡MALDICIÓN! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Neville?

Poco dispuesto a seguir esperando, Harry voló hacia la niebla gris tan rápido como podía llevarle su escoba. Mientras entraba los sonidos a su alrededor empezaron a amortiguarse, pero oyó con toda claridad a su padrino gritándole detrás – ¡Harry James Potter, ni siquiera pienses en eso! – Luego todo estuvo silencioso.

El cambio era tan sorprendente que le hizo parar en seco. Se sentía como si alguien le hubiera puesto algodón en sus oídos. Forzó su oído sin éxito, y rápidamente empezó a llamar a los demás jugadores.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Ron! ¡Chicos! ¡¿Dónde estáis?! – Mientras se esforzaba en oír alguna respuesta, sus reflejos le avisaron de algo que se acercaba a mucha velocidad. Acostumbrado a eludir bludgers, Harry se movió sin pensar, lanzándose a la izquierda y abajo abruptamente. Sintió algo que le rozaba, corroyendo la piel expuesta de su brazo. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente ante el dolor y su corazón dio un brinco. Pasando lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarle había un dragón rojo. Recordando con rapidez todo lo que pudo sobre las bestias, se quedó completamente quieto en la niebla incluso mientras la criatura enfurecida daba vueltas cerca.

Ahora Harry entendía la función de la niebla oscura. Los dragones rojos eran criaturas violentas, mortales. Sólo sus defectos físicos habían limitado su número, excepto en Rumania, donde sabía que Charlie Weasley les había observado con bastante frecuencia. De lo que podía recordar, estaban casi ciegos además de sordos, dependiendo casi exclusivamente de la ecolocación para cazar. La niebla no dificultaba sus intentos de ataque, los jugadores eran blancos móviles para ellos tanto si podían verlos como si no. Sin embargo, eso impediría a Dumbledore y a los demás profesores interferir por algún tiempo. Era un plan excelente, pensó Harry distraído.

Harry permaneció tan quieto como podía dentro de la niebla asfixiante y empezó a llamar otra vez a sus amigos, sabiendo que los dragones no se dejarían engañar por su inmovilidad por mucho tiempo. Unos segundos más tarde oyó una llamada de respuesta desde el suelo.

- ¡Harry! No te muevas. Son dragones rojos. Nos hemos reunido en el suelo, pero no tengo idea de dónde ¡No puedo ver, maldición!

- Espera, Ron – Contestó Harry. Se les oía casi debajo de mí, pensó - ¡Ron! – Llamó – ¿Puedes conseguir un hechizo direccional sin atraer demasiada atención hacia ti?

Hubo silencio por un momento antes de que la voz de Ron le respondiera – Sí. Pero, ¿qué bien va a hacer eso? ¡No sé en qué dirección ir!

Harry vio que dos formas empezaban a dar vueltas lentamente a su alrededor en la niebla. Están empezando a sospechar de mí, pensó. Mejor hacerlo rápido.

- ¡Ron! Te oigo casi directamente debajo de mí. Estoy a menos de una docena de pasos del borde de la niebla. Inténtalo directamente hacia el oeste, asegúrate de que tienes a todos controlados, y preparaos para correr – Llamó.

- Harry, ¿qué vas a hacer? – Su amigo parecía receloso.

- ¡Sólo confía en mí! Voy a atraerlos, lejos de vosotros. Cuando dé la señal, os daréis prisa, ¿lo tienes?

- Lo tengo, pero no me gusta ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Harry sonrió irónicamente ante la pregunta de su amigo - ¡Ningún problema! – Llamó – Es como el Quidditch, sólo que esta vez yo soy la snitch.

- Tu padre va a matarte – Llegó la respuesta distante, baja. Harry se estremeció, pensando que si sobrevivía a esto, probablemente Ron tendría mucha razón. Sin querer dudar más, Harry soltó un grito espeluznante y viró bruscamente hacia donde había oído la voz de Ron. El suelo apareció con tanta rapidez que casi chocó, pero se levantó en el último momento, llevándose por delante media docena de dragones que planeaban sobre el grupo de jugadores apiñados de quidditch de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

Gritos agudos de rabia le siguieron por el cielo y sus sentidos de buscador le dijeron que estaba siendo perseguido por cuatro de los dragones, por lo menos. Sólo podía esperar que los otros dragones hubieran elegido seguirle también en vez de quedarse a vigilar a sus amigos. Harry subió y giró, bajó en picado y esquivó, pero se cansó rápidamente. Esperando haber dado a sus amigos suficiente tiempo para escapar de la niebla, se lanzó a una empinada subida en un esfuerzo por escapar del círculo de niebla. Justo mientras veía y sentía que la niebla empezaba a aclararse a su alrededor, una garra afilada le derribó, alcanzándole en la cabeza y enviándole dando volteretas al suelo.

0 0 0 0 0

**TBC (Continuará)**


	6. Capítulo 6

**TITULO:** A Time to Change

**AUTOR:** Sansa

**URL (inglés): **w w w . cipher – wotr . com / viewstory . php ? sid 1169 & warning R

_Harry desea no ser nunca el Niño que Vivió y su deseo es concedido. Ahora tiene que afrontar las consecuencias, sacrificando todo lo que ha ganado para salvar su mundo. Encuentra el amor a lo largo del camino pero, ¿le será arrebatado como todo lo demás? HPSS - Slash_

**WARNINGS: **Lenguaje gráfico, Slash, Violencia.

**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece. Todo pertenece a JKR.**

**TIME TO CHANGE**

**Capítulo 6**

_Severus,_

_Nunca confiaré en ese hombre otra vez. Es totalmente aterrador que encabece la Orden ¿Cuántos secretos más está escondiendo el viejo chocho?_

_17 de Abril, 1997, nueva línea temporal._

**0 0 0 0 0**

Harry se despertó lentamente, otra vez cómodamente dentro de una cama, en la enfermería. Un pequeño gemido salió de él mientras intentaba sentarse. Inmediatamente, una mano apareció, empujando contra su pecho, y obligándole a volver a la cama.

- No lo creo, Sr. Potter.

Harry sonrió con inocencia a la furiosa Medimaga – Hola, Madame Pomfrey – Dijo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente mientras notaba su expresión severa - ¿Viviré esta vez? – Probó.

Poppy dio un bufido – ¡Aunque no con ayuda de tu parte, jovencito! – Respondió con enfado - ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron mientras le volvía su memoria, inundándole - ¿Están todos bien? – Preguntó con ansiedad - ¿Ron? ¿Ginny? ¿Tuvieron éxito? – Sentándose a pesar de sus protestas, cogió sus manos, aferrándose a ellas.

La Medimaga decidió apiadarse de su paciente ante su evidente pánico – Todos están bien, Harry. Bueno, excepto tú, claro – Dio unas palmaditas a sus manos antes de liberarlas y empujarle otra vez a la cama – Hiciste algo muy valiente.

- Algo muy valiente y estúpido – Dijo una voz furiosa.

Harry giró su cabeza para ver a su padrino y a Snape entrando en la habitación. Sirius parecía completamente furioso, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y manchadas de barro, y su pelo, que se había soltado de su cola, ondeaba salvajemente alrededor de su cara – Uh, oh – Murmuró Harry.

- Eso ni siquiera empieza a abarcarlo – Gritó Sirius. Snape le puso una mano en su brazo para retenerle mientras cruzaba pisando fuerte la habitación.

- Recuerda que está herido, Sirius – Dijo Snape.

Sirius avanzó como si no hubiera oído al otro hombre. Harry se hundió contra las almohadas y se concentró en parecer tan patético como era posible - ¿Lo siento? – Aventuró en voz baja.

- ¡No lo suficiente! – Rugió su padrino.

- ¡Sirius! – Snape agarró el brazo del otro hombre y tiró de él desde donde estaba suspendido encima de la cama de Harry – Éste no es momento – Continuó con una voz más baja. Sirius retrocedió pero seguía jadeando con furia apenas contenida. Snape tomó asiento en una silla al lado de la cama de Harry y le observó con detenimiento.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? – Preguntó.

- Cansado, confundido, dolorido – Dijo, retrocediendo otra vez mientras su padrino se movía otra vez hacia él – Asustado – Chilló y se escabulló al otro lado de la cama tan lejos como podía.

- Estupendo – Dijo Sirius con calma mortal – Porque cuando salgas de aquí…

- Sirius, basta – Le interrumpió Snape - ¿No tienes algo más que deberías estar haciendo? Enterrar un hueso quizás – Lo último fue dicho tan sarcásticamente que Harry fue incapaz de contener un resoplido de risa. Se puso la mano sobre su boca inmediatamente cuando Sirius estrechó sus ojos.

Sirius cambió de táctica cuando se dio cuenta de que su ira no estaba teniendo el efecto deseado – Vale. Espero que te sientas mejor, Harry. Estaré fuera enviando una lechuza a tu madre acerca de tu última aventura. Duerme bien – Añadió mientras giraba sobre sus talones y empezaba a salir de su habitación. No podía contener su sonrisa maliciosa cuando oyó a Harry atragantarse por sus palabras.

Harry se volvió asustado, con los ojos muy abiertos, hacia Snape - ¿Puedo irme a vivir contigo? – Preguntó con miedo.

Snape le dedicó a Harry una mirada larga e ilegible antes de moverse desde su silla al borde de la cama de Harry – Harry – Dijo con suavidad - ¿En qué estabas pensando?

'No estaba pensando' Casi contestó Harry, pero podía ver que su profesor quería ir al grano así que se conformó con la verdad – Intenté que Neville me ayudara, pero estaba completamente helado. Sabía que no tenía destreza para ayudarte a romper el hechizo que estaba manteniendo compacta la niebla, así que hice lo único que pude pensar.

Snape se acarició la barbilla con dedos largos mientras contestaba – Déjame adivinar, ¿eso habría sido precipitarte en una situación peligrosa sin nada más que un solo pensamiento inteligente sobre cómo salir de ésta?

Harry, que tuvo la delicadeza de parecer avergonzado, respondió en voz baja – Claro, tienes razón – Miró a Snape con ojos obstinados antes de continuar – Aunque no pude hacer nada. No pude.

- No, claro que no pudiste – Masculló Snape – Eres demasiado hijo de tu padre – Harry seguía callado después de eso mientras Snape se sentaba a su lado. Cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta por fin de los problemas en que se había metido. Se sobresaltó, abriéndolos, cuando sintió unos dedos fríos que rozaban su mejilla. Harry contuvo el aliento mientras observaba a Snape acariciar su cara con dedos ligeros, pasar por su barbilla y bajar lentamente por su cuello.

- ¿Severus? – Preguntó tembloroso. Su cuerpo explotó consciente del roce, su respiración se volvió rápida y superficial.

Severus tomó aliento profundamente, respondiendo con la misma voz temblorosa – Harry… yo…

La cortina del lado de la cama de Harry fue descorrida de repente, causando que Harry y Snape se apartaran de un salto. Madame Pomfrey entró apurada llevando una bandeja de pociones en su mano.

- De acuerdo, Harry – Dijo – Ahora que estás despierto, es hora de que te tomes tu medicina.

Harry gruñó, por la interrupción y por las implicaciones de la declaración de la Medimaga – ¿Por qué me siento como si dijeras eso en sentido figurado además del literal? – Dijo.

Poppy solo sonrió y empezó a catalogar verbalmente la condición de su paciente – Dos costillas rotas, una muñeca rota, conmoción cerebral, abrasiones por escamas de dragón y arañazos, y un hombro dislocado – Miró deliberadamente a Harry mientras colocaba la bandeja llena al lado de su cama, y le miró por encima de sus gafas – Espero que tengas sed – Dijo.

Snape sonrió ante la aflicción de Harry. Se levantó de la cama y se inclinó cerca de la Medimaga, susurrando en su oído – Y quizás algo de poción para dormir sin sueños para ayudar con lo peor del dolor de la cura – Sugirió.

Poppy frunció los labios, pero asintió – Si insiste, profesor – Concedió.

Snape se dio la vuelta para irse, mirando atrás una vez para captar el 'gracias' mudo de Harry antes de salir de la habitación.

**0 0 0 0 0**

Harry recuperó la conciencia ante el sonido de voces al lado de su cama. Su visión borrosa no fue capaz de captar muchos detalles en la penumbra de la enfermería. Obviamente era de noche, ya tarde. Su último recuerdo era haberse tragado la poción para dormir sin sueños proporcionado por Madame Pomfrey. Preguntándose por qué se había despertado antes de tiempo, después de todo la poción era muy potente; levantó la mano para alcanzar sus gafas e inmediatamente siseó de dolor. Ése era el motivo, pensó. Incluso la poción no podía mantenerle dormido durante lo peor del malestar mientras las pociones curaban su cuerpo.

Se lamió los labios, preparándose para llamar a Madame Pomfrey, cuando oyó otra vez las voces al lado de su cama. Girando su cabeza ligeramente y muy lentamente para evitar tanto dolor como fuera posible, vio las sombras de dos figuras de pie fuera de la cortina, al otro lado de su cama.

Incluso antes de que siguieran las voces, reconoció la figura de Dumbledore. El hombre proyectaba una sombra única. Después de unas pocas palabras susurradas de conversación, decidió que la otra voz pertenecía a la profesora McGonagall. Sabiendo instintivamente que esas dos personas que se susurraban el uno al otro normalmente significaban problemas, guardó silencio, centrándose tanto como podía en su conversación.

- James estaba muy enfadado, Albus. Fue todo lo que pude hacer para impedir que viniera al colegio y se llevara a Harry a casa inmediatamente.

- Sólo alégrate de que no tuvieras a un Sirius Black furioso en tu despacho, Minerva.

- ¿En qué estaría pensando? – Continuó Minerva y Harry se estremeció ante la familiaridad de las palabras – Podía haberse matado con facilidad.

- Estoy de acuerdo, Minerva, estoy de acuerdo, pero ésa no es mi mayor preocupación en ese momento. Pierde cuidado, Harry se repondrá completamente.

- Oh, sé lo que te preocupa, Albus. Sólo alégrate de que más gente no presenciara que el tan-llamado Niño-Que-Vivió se desmayara de miedo – Dijo. Hizo una pausa, su tono indicaba lo molesta que estaba – Albus, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- Cálmate, Minerva, la histeria no nos beneficia en nada.

- ¡Albus! Nuestro mundo, entero, está esperando que ese chico luche contra este monstruo… ¡y gane! – Exclamó.

- Sí – Contestó Dumbledore – Nuestro engaño ha tenido un éxito total.

- ¡Hasta ahora, viejo entrometido! – Harry casi jadeó en voz alta por el desdén y falta de respeto evidentes en la voz de la profesora McGonagall - ¿Qué pasará, me gustaría saberlo, cuando Voldemort y el mundo descubran que no hay Niño-Que-Vivió? – Sobrevino una larga pausa. Aunque Harry no podía ver a su Jefe de Casa, podía oír con claridad las lágrimas en su voz cuando empezó a hablar otra vez – Has fracasado, Albus. Fuiste incapaz de destruirle completamente hace todos aquellos años, y al poner a Neville en un pedestal para que el mundo le idolatrara, has condenado de muerte al chico ahora que ha vuelto el Señor Oscuro.

Dumbledore habló y Harry se dio cuenta con una punzada de miedo que nunca había oído al Director tan derrotado – Sólo pensaba en ayudarle, Minerva. Darle algo para compensar por la pérdida de sus padres. Todavía me duele mucho saber que llegué tarde para salvarles sólo por unos momentos.

- No Albus. Pensaste en tergiversar tus acciones alrededor de una profecía que hasta este día todavía no podemos confirmarla – Sorbió la nariz ruidosamente y dio un gran suspiro.

- La profecía es legitima, Minerva – Dijo Dumbledore – En todos mis años de vida no he sentido un camino más verdadero y más predestinado – Hizo una pausa otra vez – Y aún así…

- ¿Y aún así qué, Albus? – Dijo la Directora con cansancio. Si Harry no hubiera estado tan sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando, se habría reído ante la resignación expectante en su voz.

Hubo silencio por un largo rato mientras Harry contenía el aliento esperando la respuesta de Dumbledore.

- Y aún así – Continuó por fin – He sentido, por varios años, una equivocación en el mundo. Como si los eventos hubieran divergido de su camino predestinado. Yo… de vez en cuando, doy la vuelta a una esquina y veo un suceso completamente opuesto a lo que mi corazón me dice que debería ver – Hizo una pausa y Harry podía ver que la sombra de Dumbledore sacudía lentamente la cabeza – Es de lo más desconcertante.

- No tan desconcertante como lo será cuando Voldemort se mueva sin restricción por nuestro mundo, totalmente imparable. No habrá cuartel, Albus. Ya se ha vuelto lo suficientemente audaz como para atacar el colegio. Tenemos muy poco tiempo.

- Me temo que tienes razón, Minerva – Contestó Dumbledore.

La voz de la profesora MacGonagall se volvió más fuerte y segura mientras recuperaba el control sobre sus emociones – Debemos informar a la Orden – Dijo.

- No – Dijo Albus con firmeza.

- Al menos a algunos de ellos, Albus – Continuó ella, sonando exasperada – James, Sirius, Moody, por lo menos.

- No Minerva, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien sepa qué hacemos. El riesgo todavía es demasiado grande – Las sombras empezaron a moverse alejándose de su cama y Harry se esforzó en oír los últimos trozos de su conversación – Cuando Voldemort se entere de que no hay enemigo capaz de derrotarle, estaremos perdidos.

Las últimas palabras de la profesora MacGonagall fluían suavemente por la habitación mientras ella y Dumbledore salían por las enormes puertas – Tengo miedo, Albus. Mucho miedo.

**0 0 0 0 0**

Harry estaba tumbado en la cama, jadeando a través de silenciosos sollozos, sin aliento. Su mundo entero se estaba derrumbando a su alrededor, y todo lo que necesitó fueron unas palabras susurradas. Su memoria volvió con vívido detalle. La biblioteca. La piedra. El deseo. La miríada de implicaciones nadaron hacia la superficie de la mente de Harry pero se ahogaban con rapidez bajo las olas de pena y dolor.

Tenía que volver. De alguna manera. Tendría que renunciar a todo. Imágenes se proyectaron a través de su mente. Rose, dando vueltas alrededor del árbol de Navidad con su vestido verde en desorden. Su madre, abrazándole mientras lloraba. El orgullo en los ojos de su padre.

Harry no pudo detener un grito agónico mientras se rendía al dolor. Maldijo a todo dios y deidad que podía pensar y ardía en cólera contra el destino para el cual estaba predestinado. Sólo su coraje Gryffindor le contuvo de rendirse al abismo que deseaba abrazar con tanta desesperación. Lágrimas fluyeron sin control por sus mejillas y empapó su almohada. La parte racional de su mente luchaba por procesar las implicaciones de lo que ahora creía que era una paradoja temporal, pero Harry le dio la espalda a todo excepto su dolor. Dejó que fluyera por y a través de él hasta que no le quedó nada excepto una cáscara vacía.

Cuando se sintió completamente muerto por dentro, empezó a buscar una solución en su mente. Juró en ese momento trabajar sin parar hasta arreglarlo y matar al bastardo que le había robado su vida. Y luego, pensó con amargura, se liberaría de su existencia atormentada. _Estaría_ con familia otra vez, de cualquier forma que pudiera.

**0 0 0 0 0**

**TBC (Continuará)**


	7. Capítulo 7

**TITULO:** A Time to Change

**AUTOR:** Sansa

**w w w . cipher – wotr . com / viewstory . php ? sid 1169 & warning R**

_Harry desea no ser nunca el Niño que Vivió y su deseo es concedido. Ahora tiene que afrontar las consecuencias, sacrificando todo lo que ha ganado para salvar su mundo. Encuentra el amor a lo largo del camino pero, ¿le será arrebatado como todo lo demás? HPSS - Slash_

**WARNINGS: **Lenguaje gráfico, Slash, Violencia.

**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece. Todo pertenece a JKR.**

**TIME TO CHANGE**

**Capítulo 7**

_Severus,_

_En caso de que no te lo haya dicho a la cara suficientes veces, gracias. Me mantuviste entero esas primeras semanas después de darme cuenta de que necesitaba volver. Sé que tú también estabas sufriendo. Supongo que tu vida fue desgarrada tanto como la mía. Estabas horrorizado por todo eso. La pérdida de tus amigos. Tu servicio a Voldemort. Sólo parecías ligeramente apaciguado por tu papel como espía. Para mi sorpresa sin fin, parecías más preocupado por la forma en que me trataste durante esos años. No me he tomado tiempo para contártelo en persona, así que lo explicaré con detalle ahora. Me mantuviste entero entonces, completamente, tanto como lo haces ahora. Nadie sabía cómo tratarme, y no importa cuánto lo intentaron, nunca me tocaron como tú. Eras cruel, eso lo admitiré. Pero al menos siempre supe qué esperar._

_18 de Abril, 1997, nueva línea temporal._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Harry pasó los siguientes días en una bruma de pociones medicinales y desesperación. Su padre fue a verle, brillándole sus ojos con un orgullo que subyacían sus palabras de censura sobre el comportamiento temerario de Harry. Su madre llegó al día siguiente, sujetando a una Rose forcejeante en su regazo, siendo la única manera que Harry y Lily conocían para impedir que la niña se escapara corriendo por el castillo. Sonrió cuando era necesario, bajó su cabeza cuando era reprendido y, por algún milagro, consiguió evitar derrumbarse delante de nadie. Para el tercer día estaba agotado y tambaleante, al borde de un colapso.

Necesito hablar con alguien antes de que enloquezca completamente y termine en San Mungo, pensó desalentado ¿Pero quién? Sus padres estaban automáticamente descalificados, viendo como la historia les involucraba muriéndose de forma violenta. Ésa sería una conversación incómoda, se rió para sí sin humor. Dumbledore estaba fuera. A pesar del hecho de que el Director parecía sospechar que algo no estaba bien, últimamente Harry apoyaba la opinión de Minerva sobre el hombre. Harry no necesitaba la interferencia de Dumbledore; ya sabía qué tenía que hacer. El hombre era enigmático, demonios, y Harry había estado preguntándose últimamente si no era debido a simple ignorancia en vez de su deseo de parecer místico.

Tanto como deseaba tener en cuenta a Sirius y Remus, su corazón estaba diciéndole que los mantuviera fuera de la curva. El vínculo entre ellos y su padre era tan fuerte como lo había sido en el colegio, si no más fuerte, y estaba seguro de que se sentirían obligados a confiar en sus padres.

Su única elección, tal como lo veía, era Severus. De todas maneras, la verdad era que fue la primera elección de Harry por una variedad de razones también. Harry creía, más allá de toda sombra de duda, que podía confiar en el profesor de pociones. Además creía, basado en el hombre que conocía ahora y antes, que Severus no eludiría la responsabilidad de corregirla… cualquiera que fuera ésta. Además necesitaba la aguda inteligencia y extraordinario poder del hombre para ayudarle a encontrar una solución. Simplemente, Severus sabía mucho sobre casi todo, y era un mago sumamente dotado.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Tan pronto como fue puesto en libertad de la enfermería el tercer día después de su accidente, Harry se dirigió hacia las mazmorras, completamente inconsciente de sus clases de la tarde. Pasó treinta minutos agonizantes fuera de la clase de pociones esperando a que los Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs de tercer año terminaran su clase.

Tan pronto como la puerta de la clase se abrió, Harry ya estaba dentro y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa del profesor. De forma periférica, notó que nadie le daba un segundo vistazo sobre su extraño comportamiento. En su antigua vida, sabía que la imagen de Harry Potter abalazándose dentro de la clase de pociones cualquier momento aparte de las requeridas dos clases dobles a la semana habría causado bastante revuelo.

Severus levantó la mirada y se sobresaltó cuando vio a Harry inclinarse sobre su mesa – Harry ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó. Muy poca gente habría reconocido la preocupación en su voz, pero Harry lo oyó alto y claro y fue casi suficiente para derrumbarse.

- Severus – Dijo, prescindiendo de las formalidades – Necesito hablar contigo.

Severus se dio cuenta del aspecto de Harry e inmediatamente se dirigió al resto de sus estudiantes con una voz retumbante – Salid. Ahora – Las dos palabras fueron suficientes para despejar la clase en el espacio de unos pocos latidos, y Harry no pudo evitar sino reírse mientras los estudiantes más jóvenes tropezaban los unos con los otros en su prisa por irse.

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Snape cuando la clase estuvo vacía. Harry sólo sacudió la cabeza y se movió hacia el despacho de su profesor. Snape frunció el ceño, pero hizo un gesto indulgente al joven hacia la puerta. Cuando estuvieron dentro, Harry aseguró la habitación con los hechizos bloqueadores y silenciadores más poderosos que conocía. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Snape estaba sentado detrás de la mesa, arqueando una ceja por su comportamiento.

- ¿Debería estar preocupado? – Arrastraba las palabras. Harry, por una momentánea pérdida del habla, sólo asintió. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró con rapidez cuando vio el retrato colgado en la pared sobre la mesa del profesor. Snape notó su extraña conducta, y miró con indiferencia detrás de él antes de volverse hacia el joven.

- ¡Explícate Potter! – Gruñó, perdiendo la paciencia.

- Lo haré, señor – Le devolvió en el acto – Tan pronto como mandes fuera tu retrato.

- ¿Y por qué haría eso? – Preguntó Snape, perplejo.

- Bueno, señor. Tengo una sospecha de que así es cómo Dumbledore parece saber todo lo que está pasando en el castillo – Dijo Harry.

La ceja de Snape se alzó aún más y miró a Harry por un minuto entero antes de contestar – Interesante teoría, Potter ¿Lo comprobamos? – Se volvió hacia el retrato detrás de la mesa y se dirigió a la mujer en su interior.

- ¿Serpentina? Creo que Sir Geoffrey estaba preguntando por ti en el Gran comedor hoy en la comida. Algo sobre un cuadro tranquilo para dos – Arrastró las palabras.

- ¿De verdad? – Exclamó la mujer cetrina – Bueno, tengo que salir Severus. No hagas nada que no haría yo, ¿hmmm? – Se rió ante los dos hombres y desapareció.

- Tenemos quince minutos antes de que vuelva gritandome maldito asesino, Potter. Mejor que sean necesarias esas precauciones, por tu bien – Dijo Snape secamente.

- Severus – Empezó Harry. Hizo una pausa, no muy seguro de cómo proceder ¿Qué conseguiría la atención del hombre? – Es sobre Volvermort – Dijo por fin.

Snape se inclinó en su silla, provocando que su pelo ondeara alrededor de su cara. Sus ojos ardían contra los de Harry, quien se movió incómodo en su silla.

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó Snape con voz mortalmente tranquila. Misión cumplida, pensó para sí Harry y tragó saliva con esfuerzo. Merlín, el hombre podía ser intimidante.

- Sé quién puede derrotarle – Dijo Harry por fin.

- Yo también – Respondió Snape en el acto.

- No – Dijo Harry – Sólo crees que lo sabes.

Snape se reclinó en su silla y miró a Harry sobre sus dedos afilados. Después de unos segundos, se inclinó otra vez para hablar, pero su voz tenía menos filo que antes – Harry, debemos incluir al Director en esta conversación – Dijo.

- ¡No! – Dijo Harry con rapidez.

- Entonces tu padre.

- ¡NO! – Casi gritó Harry – Sólo tú.

- Imposible ¿Qué idea medio loca tiene cociendo tu mente juvenil esta vez que te tiene convencido de que mantendré esta confidencia? Y más, que te creería alguna vez, si es que consigues una explicación.

- Sé que puedo confiar en ti – Respondió Harry con sinceridad.

- ¿No confías en el profesor Dumledore? – Preguntó Snape.

- No – Harry dio un resoplido de disgusto – Snape frunció el ceño ante esto, pero siguió adelante.

- ¿No confías en tu padre? – Preguntó.

Harry bajó la cabeza hacia sus manos y habló con voz rota – Lo hago. Confío, pero no puedo contarle esto… yo…

Snape se levantó y rodeó la mesa hacia la silla de Harry. Colocando una mano sobre el hombro tembloroso, le habló con suavidad – Harry, debemos…

- ¡NO! – Gritó Harry y se levantó de un salto, apartando la mano sobre él – Severus, tienes que creerme, no puedo contárselo a nadie más, especialmente a mis padres. Ellos… Oh Dios – Harry presionó las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos, intentando dominar desesperadamente su creciente pánico.

Suavemente, Harry sintió arrastrarse contra el abrazo de Snape. El consuelo era tan bienvenido que se derritió literalmente contra el otro hombre, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Snape y abrazándole estrechamente. Snape le sostenía con firmeza, sin hablar, proporcionando exactamente lo que Harry había estado ansiando desde que había empezado la pesadilla hacía tres días: seguridad y aceptación.

No obstante, muy pronto Harry se volvió muy consciente de lo bien que sentía a Severus contra él. Sentía su cuerpo fuerte y sólido bajo su ropa, no delgado y enjuto como uno pensaría. Y olía a… Harry volvió su cabeza contra el cuello de Snape, la mayor altura del otro hombre ponía boca de Harry perfectamente en línea con el hueco de la garganta de su profesor. Inhaló profundamente, catalogando la combinación única de olores. Snape olía como el café oscuro que le gustaba y una combinación agradable de hierbas secas con las que trabajaba diariamente… Incapaz de resistirse, Harry presionó sus labios en la piel expuesta, sacando su lengua, esperando saborear lo que podía oler.

Severus siseó mientras sentia los labios de Harry en su cuello, traicionándole su cuerpo e hinchándose inmediatamente de excitación. Animado por la respuesta y dejándose llevar por su creciente pasión, Harry dejó que sus labios se deslizaran hacia arriba, rozando la barbilla de Snape antes de quedarse suspendido peligrosamente cerca de la boca del otro hombre. Se quedaron así por varios momentos, mirándose el uno al otro con ojos entrecerrados. La respiración de Snape era trabajosa y se encontró a sí mismo apelando a cada onza de autocontrol para no saquear la boca de Harry con la suya.

Con manos temblorosas obligó a que la cabeza de Harry volviera contra su pecho y besó la parte de arriba de su cabeza – Esto no es para lo que viniste – Dijo con suavidad.

- No – Harry dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso, se recompuso y se alejó de su profesor – Me haces sentir realmente bien, pero no puedo creer que esté pensando en esto con todo lo demás que está pasando.

Snape lanzó una risa sardónica – Ah, los beneficios adicionales de tener diecisiete años – Apartó suavemente pero con firmeza a Harry – Deja de mirarme así. Mi control no es ilimitado.

Harry retrocedió hasta que sintió que la parte trasera de sus muslos chocaban con la silla. Sentándose pesadamente, apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos e intentó centrarse.

- Realmente lo hice esta vez, Severus – Susurró. Alzó la mirada hacia el otro hombre que se había vuelto a sentar en su silla en el lado opuesto de la mesa - ¿Estás preparado? – Preguntó.

- No estoy seguro – Contestó Snape mordazmente.

Harry suspiró profundamente una vez más antes de lanzarse con la historia. Lo contó de inicio a fin, empezando con la Nochebuena en Grimmauld Place. Habló lentamente y con seguridad, asegurándose de que nada se quedaba fuera.

Cuando hizo una pausa breve para reagrupar sus pensamientos, habló Snape - ¿De verdad te crees esto, Harry? – Preguntó con cautela.

- ¡Sí! – Dijo Harry con firmeza – Es cierto. Cada palabra – Se reclinó encorvado contra su silla, sintiéndose agotado por contar la historia – Y hay más – Harry procedió a repetir la conversación de Albus y Minerva la última noche en la enfermería.

Cuando terminó, Snape estaba sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza, los ojos sobre su mesa – Lo siento, Harry. Esto es demasiado imposible para creerlo. Estabas muy drogado esa noche en la enfermería ¿Estás seguro de que no estabas soñando? Y esta otra situación. Empezó cuando tuviste aquel episodio en tu dormitorio antes de Navidad. No puedo evitar sentir que podrías estar sufriendo de una enfermedad de alguna clase – Snape hizo una pausa y abrió las manos en un gesto de súplica – Y esta 'antigua vida' a la que sigues refiriéndote, ¿por qué no me das más detalles sobre ella?

- No querrás los detalles, confía en mí – Murmuró Harry.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco – Sígueme la corriente.

- ¡Vale! – Harry se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho y miró desafiante a su profesor – En mi antigua vida, me odias.

Snape dio un resoplido – Imposible – Afirmó rotundamente.

Harry señaló a Snape, pinchándole con su dedo por énfasis - ¡Quieres a Malfoy! – Le acusó.

- ¿Cuál?

- Draco.

Le siguió un ladrido brusco de risa – Ahora sé que deliras.

- Severus… - La voz de Harry traicionaba su exasperación.

- Harry – Snape le interrumpió – Sé que es difícil ver a uno de tus amigos en el punto de mira todos los días. Entiendo que es difícil ver acciones valientes que has tomado descartadas, al mismo tiempo que las de alguien más, mientras que no son la mitad tan heroicas, son alabadas.

Harry miró con la boca abierta a Snape. Estaba atónito porque el hombre creyera algo como eso, especialmente de él - ¿Eso es lo que crees? – Preguntó en voz baja, el dolor evidente en su voz. No podía evitar cerrar sus ojos contra él.

Snape no respondió. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el joven, esperó en silencio. Cuando Harry abrió por fin sus ojos otra vez, Snape estaba sorprendido por el dolor crudo en ellos.

Cuando Harry habló, su voz era fría y baja – Es una maldición que sorbe la vida, traicionera, malvada que no desearía para mi peor enemigo. Tergiversa todo lo que es bueno en algo oscuro y frío. El dolor del Cruciatus es suave en comparación al sufrimiento que me trajo esa cicatriz. Incluso tú no podrías envolver tu cerebro considerable alrededor de lo que he soportado. Nunca sugieras que le doy la bienvenida.

Snape estaba sorprendido, aunque su apariencia externa nunca lo mostraría. El muchacho delante suyo no era el joven despreocupado de hacía cuatro días. Éste estaba golpeado y cansado, los ojos llenos de conocimiento más allá de sus años y poseía la confianza de un soldado avezado.

- Harry – Empezó – James, Sirius, Remus. Les debo todo. Me sacaron de la oscuridad cuando lo habría abrazado de buena gana. Si lo que estás diciendo tiene siquiera una pizca de verdad en ella, debo confiar en ellos. Escúchame hasta el final – Dijo suplicante cuando Harry empezó a sacudir su cabeza otra vez en negación – No podría traicionar la confianza que pusieron en mí para protegerte.

- Deberías – Contestó Harry – Si supieras lo que hice, lo entenderías.

Fue el turno de Snape de cerrar los ojos, colocando sus dedos en las sienes – Harry, esos sueños…

- Son recuerdos – Afirmó Harry.

Snape abrió los ojos, frunciendo los labios ante el joven – Demuéstralo.

Harry sabía que podía. No había soñado por un solo momento que sería capaz de convencer al profesor de pociones sólo con sus palabras. Largas horas en la enfermería habian sido dedicadas a buscar un método de prueba para sus alegaciones. Pero el hombre sentado delante de él no era el bastardo odioso y cruel con quien Harry había crecido originalmente, y odiaba causarle el dolor que sabia que seguiría. Su indecisión sólo estaba agravada por los sentimientos nuevos y excitantes que había estado desarrollando por su profesor durante las últimas semanas. No obstante, Severus no aceptaría nada menos que pruebas absolutas, así que Harry se resignó a lo inevitable.

- ¿Tienes un pensadero? – Preguntó.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**TBC (Continuará)**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**_Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que os guste la historia._**


End file.
